Memorias de un amor
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Un amor que prevalece en los recuerdos y aumenta en el tiempo, SyaoranxSakura By Yayoi
1. El Rey de Rohan

Memorias de un amor

Capitulo I: El Rey de Rohan

No son necesarias las explicaciones, con tu mirada me basta…. A veces el solo ver las hojas caer de las copas de los árboles mientras aparece la primera estrella junto a ese ser especial llena de dulzura el corazón y el tiempo se llena de sonrisas; pero hace ya mucho tiempo desde que no se dibuja una sonrisa en aquel rostro, no se escucharon aquellas risas, la tristeza opaco el corazón y la lluvia se adueño de los ojos verdes que añoran un regreso, porque los juegos quedaron olvidados y aquel recuerdo quiere ser borrado para poder continuar.

"Vamos Syaoran…"

-Syaoran: espere por favor princesa…

"No me digas princesa!... somos amigos… dime Sakura…"

-Syaoran: no creo que a su majestad le guste, he notado que me mira feo…

-Sakura: Claro que no… Mira ya florecieron los cerezos…

-Syaoran: aquí en Japón la flor del cerezo es conocida como Sakura…

-Sakura: son muy hermosos verdad?

-Syaoran: así es y además los árboles son grandísimos… me subiré a uno…

-Sakura: es peligroso… te caerás…

-Syaoran: las flores de las copas son las más hermosas princesa, porque reciben toda la luz…

-Sakura: (No me digas princesa!…) Ten cuidado…

Cuando somos niños cualquier pequeño reto suele ser una gran aventura saltar las rocas del río hasta llegar a la orilla, espantar a las aves, esconderse, y en esta ocasión el subir al cerezo mas alto para alcanzar una flor; Syaoran había crecido en el reino, era huérfano, nunca supo nada de sus padres solo llevaba con el un medallón con una estrella de 8 puntas como único recuerdo, se crió con los trabajadores de las ruinas que estaban cerca del palacio, Syaoran con 10 años se escabullía hasta el palacio a jugar con su pequeña amiga Sakura.

-Sakura: Por favor Syaoran, no subas tan alto!

-Syaoran: ¡No se preocupe princesa Pronto llegare a la cima!

-Sakura: Te caerás! Por favor baja…

Sakura era la princesa del reino de Clow; estaba en la tierna edad de los 8 años, nunca había tenido un amigo hasta que llego Syaoran, la realeza estaba lejos del pueblo, esto les había sido inculcado a ella y a su hermano quien muy joven había asumido el trono luego de la muerte de sus padres; La pequeña Sakura siempre corría a los enormes jardines del gran palacio para encontrarse con Syaoran y jugar como cada día, el palacio estaba rodeado por medanos pero los jardines siempre estaban en flor.

-Syaoran (Llegue…)

-Sakura: ¡Syaoran…! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡No puedo verte!

-Syaoran: ¡Aquí hay muchas flores Princesa!

Sakura sonrió y con los ojos iluminados seguía gritando, Syaoran y Sakura eran amigos desde hace mas de 4 años, ella siempre peleando para que Syaoran no use formalismos con ella, pero el sabe que debe respeto a la realeza.

-Syaoran: ¡Bajare muchas flores!

-Sakura: ¡¿Cómo es allá arriba?! ¡¿Qué ves?!

-Syaoran: ¡¡Desde aquí se ven las ruinas y mucho mas allá se puede ver el reino entero!!

La sonrisa de la pequeña princesa iluminaba las sombras del cerezo, la brisa mecía las hojas que caían con gracia a los pies de Sakura. Al momento en que Syaoran tomaba las flores la rama donde apoyaba sus pies se partió y el comenzó a caer con sus manos fuertemente estrechadas Sakura grito.

-Sakura: ¡SYAORAN!

Tras el golpe en el suelo, sobre Syaoran comenzaron a caer pequeños pétalos rosa pálidos, las flores tapaban a medias su cara y su cuerpo, Sakura se arrodillo a su lado mientras el solo se quejaba.

-Sakura: ¿Syaoran estas bien?

-Syaoran: Aggg… creo que si… me saldrán moretones…

Antes de levantarse el joven noto que Sakura comenzaba a llorar, viéndolo fijamente al rostro e intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

-Syaoran: ¿Por qué llora princesa?

-Sakura: pensé que te habías lastimado…

-Syaoran: yo estoy bien… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las flores… 

Syaoran comenzaba a sentarse cuando Sakura se abalanzo sobre el con un abrazo que lo dejaba nuevamente en el suelo.

-Sakura: Las flores no importan…

-Syaoran: ya no llore… (¿Qué hago?) Mire…

Alejándose un poco Sakura vio una pequeña flor que se mantenía entera en la mano entre abierta de Syaoran.

-Sakura: esta entera…

-Syaoran: pude rescatar esta…

La coloco en la mano de la pequeña y ella seco sus lágrimas y sonrió, Syaoran la acompaño y entre risas una voz suave los interrumpió.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?..."

-Syaoran: Nada señor Yukito…

-Yukito: Nuevamente te has escapado de las ruinas y te las arreglaste para venir a palacio ¿no es así?

-Sakura: Por favor Yukito no le digas a mi hermano… yo le pedí a Syaoran que viniera…

-Yukito: No diré nada pero es mejor que te regreses deben estar buscándote…

-Syaoran: ¡Si señor!... hasta luego princesa…

-Sakura: Adiós Syaoran…

Syaoran se alejo, y Sakura estrechaba contra su pecho la pequeña flor del cerezo, Yukito veía como Syaoran corría pasando el puente, luego vio y sonrió a la pequeña Sakura y ambos entraron a palacio; la noche cayo silenciosa y ante el rey se posaban unos guardias y un joven muy alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios intentando explicar lo inexplicable.

-Touya: es absurdo lo que me dicen…

"Me temo que solo digo la verdad, hemos venido desde tan lejos… debe ayudarnos…"

-Touya: Se donde esta el chico…

"Por favor… llevenos con el…"

-Yukito: Señor Fye… es un huérfano no puede ser quien usted dice…

Mientras la discusión continuaba, la pequeña Sakura se escapaba por la ventana y corría hasta el campamento de los arqueólogos donde pasaba la noche el pequeño Syaoran.

-Fye: En mi reino llevamos 9 años de guerra, al fin ha terminado y el rey ha muerto… debe venir con nosotros…

-Touya: eso lo decidirá el, vamos a buscarlo…

Levantándose del trono Touya salio de aquella sala y 2 guardias lo custodiaban a su derecha caminaba Yukito, y mas atrás el mago Fye junto con 2 guardias mas.

-Sakura: Syaoran kun…

-Syaoran: ¿Princesa? Que esta haciendo aquí y a esta hora…

-Sakura: No podía dormir… y te hice esto…

De su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo con unas iniciales tejidas S&S, Sakura levanto la mano del niño y se lo entrego, sonriendo.

-Sakura: Es mi forma de expresar lo mucho que te quiero Syaoran…

-Syaoran: Gracias por el detalle princesa pero es mejor que se vaya…

-Sakura: Buenas noches Syaoran kun… y Te he dicho que me digas solo Sakura…

-Syaoran: Buenas noches princesa.

Antes de salir del campamento Sakura pudo ver a lo lejos como se acercaba por los medanos unas luces provenientes del palacio, inmediatamente se oculto entre unos cestos y vio como su hermano era recibido por una de las trabajadoras de las ruinas.

"Bienvenido su majestad"

-Touya: Necesito hablar con el chico…

"Adelante…"

-Sakura (Que querrá mi hermano con Syaoran?...)

Dentro de una de las carpas estaba Syaoran viendo fijamente su pañuelo, al ver a Touya se levanto algo extrañado y nervioso.

-Touya: es el…

-Syaoran: Le prometo que no se repetirá su alteza!

Quitándose la capucha blanca y acercándose suavemente Fye veía a Syaoran con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

-Fye: tienes la estrella de 8 puntas?

Sakura se acerco a la carpa para poder escuchar lo que le decía su hermano a Syaoran, aunque no conocía la voz que hablaba en ese momento.

-Fye: yo tengo una también… es el logo del reino Rohan…

-Syaoran: no conozco ese país pero… si tengo la estrella ¿Por qué?

Al momento de decir esto los guardias bajo el cargo de Fye se arrodillaron, Fye se arrodillo en una sola pierna miro humildemente a Syaoran y hablo con voz suave.

-Fye: Al fin lo hemos encontrado mi señor, usted es el Hijo del Rey de Rohan… el ha fallecido y ahora usted debe tomar el trono…

-Syaoran: Yo no tengo padre, me esta confundiendo con otra persona…

-Fye: El rey lo mando hasta este mundo solo por su protección, nuestro reino cayó en guerra contra el reino Sengoku, hemos ganado pero… el rey ha muerto y ha pedido buscar a su hijo como ultimo deseo… y al fin lo hemos encontrado…

-Syaoran: no entiendo de lo que me hablan…

-Fye: le prometo que le explicare todo…

Syaoran veía a Fye, estaba confundido al ver aquellos hombre arrodillados ante el, su alteza Touya parecía indiferente ante lo que ocurría y Yukito no mencionaba ni una palabra, era solo un huérfano de 10 años y ahora era el rey del reino de Rohan.


	2. Triste despedida

Memorias de un amor

Capitulo II: Triste despedida

Personas del pasado que se llegan a borrar de los recuerdos, tantos personajes en nuestras vidas y solo algunos llegan a grabarse, miles de caras al día y ninguna importante, hasta que reconocemos el rostro que se quedara para siempre, aquel rostro que llegamos a ver tan solo un momento y que recordaremos para siempre; nunca olvidaras al ser amado, aunque te desangres de amor. Aquella noche por primera vez Syaoran descanso en una de las habitaciones del palacio, junto con Fye y los 2 guardias quedaron vigilando frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Syaoran: Explíqueme porque mi padre me abandono tantos años?

-Fye: Lo trajimos a este reino, para protegerlo del mago Thirilt Hiiragisawa, el maldijo a tu padre y esta maldición caería sobre toda su familia aun no habías nacido cuando la maldición fue arrojada, tu madre murió cuando tu naciste estaba muy débil, aquel mal que había sido echado sobre tu familia iba robando la fuerza vital de sus padres incluso la suya, Thirilt desapareció por un año, ese fue el año que vivió con sus padre en Rohan, luego le traje aquí, solo yo y su padre sabíamos de su paradero…

-Syaoran: ¿Quién era ese Thirilt?

-Fye: Fue el mago consejero del rey, fue acusado de alta traición al descubrirse sus planes para apoderarse del reino de su padre, fue sentenciado a el exilio y mandado al reino Sengoku, este reino estaba dominado por bestias y demonios, pero Thirilt los doblego a todos, creando un ejercito y ataco a Rohan con todo su poder…

-Syaoran: ¿El mato a mi padre?

-Fye: Podría decirse que si… Fueron 9 años de guerra y de muerte, El rey aun seguía bajo la maldición de Thirilt cada vez estaba mas débil, su padre pudo vencer a Thirilt en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero quedo muy lastimado y su ultimo suspiro lo dio pronunciando su nombre…

Aquella noche Trascurrió muy despacio, y la mañana se hizo presente luego de que cada estrella desapareció; Touya, Yukito y Fye estaban frente al trono del palacio, mientras la pequeña Sakura se dirigía a las habitaciones de los invitados.

-Sakura: Syaoran kun ¿estas aquí?

-Syaoran: Princesa Sakura… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sakura quedo viendo fijamente a Syaoran, no llevaba sus ropas de costumbre, ahora vestía de manera mas formal, sobre el traje llevaba una capa, la tela era hermosa con detalles dorados, y llevaba un sombrero del mismo color del traje.

-Sakura: ¿De donde has sacado esas ropas?

-Syaoran: Me las ha traído Fye…

-Sakura: Anoche escuche sin querer que eras el rey de un reino…

-Syaoran: Así es… al final de todo si tenia familia…

-Sakura: ¿A dónde es ese reino?...

-Syaoran: Fye me ha dicho que se necesita de magia para llegar hasta el…

-Sakura: Yukito me ha dicho que yo tengo un gran poder… un poder que me permite ir a cualquier reino…

-Syaoran: ¿Un poder?

-Sakura: No se muy bien como funciona, pero me ha dicho que me enseñara a utilizarlo…

-Syaoran: ya veo…

Syaoran se colocaba las botas mientras Sakura veía en una de las esquinas del cuarto una pequeña maleta con el símbolo de estrella.

-Sakura: y ese bolso?

-Syaoran: Son mis cosas…

-Sakura: ¿Tus cosas?...

-Syaoran: Fye me ha dicho que debo asumir mi responsabilidad como nuevo rey…

Sakura veía la esquina e intentaba darle algún significado a las palabras dichas por Syaoran quien se levantaba ya listo para partir.

-Sakura: Vas a ser rey?...

-Syaoran: Lo mismo le pregunte a Fye… no estoy listo para ello… el me dijo que siempre estará a mi lado y me será fiel al igual que lo fue con mi padre…

-Sakura: Por cuanto tiempo te iras?

-Syaoran: Pues me imagino que al ser el rey… debo vivir allá…

Sakura miro fijamente a Syaoran, entendiendo que nunca más vería a su único amigo, se acerco y se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en el piso.

-Sakura: No nos volveremos a ver?...

-Syaoran: La verdad no lo se…

Sakura saco de su pecho un pequeño camafeo en forma de corazón, y lo apretó fuertemente en su mano.

-Sakura: me olvidaras….

-Syaoran: claro que no…

-Sakura: sino me ves… me olvidaras…

-Syaoran: no se olvidan a las personas que queremos… usted ha sido mi amiga todo este tiempo… a pesar de que su hermano no me ve con mucho agrado…

-Sakura: Quédate…

-Syaoran: Cuando dormía en las carpas con los arqueólogos, siempre me preguntaba ¿A Dónde pertenezco?

-Sakura: perteneces aquí… conmigo…

-Syaoran: es decir si alguna familia esperaba por mi… ahora se que si me esperaban y que tengo una responsabilidad…

Sakura miraba a Syaoran, quien parecía indiferente a su partida mientras ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Sakura: Yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti… si debes irte, aunque me duela mucho… yo lo aceptare…

-Syaoran: No la voy a olvidar princesa…

-Sakura: Cuando nos volvamos a ver… te daré un regalo… lo guardare solo para ti Syaoran…

-Syaoran: No deseo nada de ti… tu amistad me basta…

-Sakura: lo se, pero aun así… te lo daré solo a ti… No se que será pero, será algo muy especial solo para ti… (Mi querido Syaoran kun…)

-Syaoran: creo que debo partir… Fye me espera afuera…

Sakura se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Syaoran muy fuerte, su abrazo fue correspondido, Sakura vio como Syaoran salía de la habitación, La princesa no fue capaz de ver como Syaoran desaparecía en su viaje a otro reino así que solo miraba por la ventana de la habitación mientras Syaoran salía del cuarto, luego de aquella mañana nunca mas lo volvió a ver, y así pasaron 10 años, la princesa ya no sonreía como antes, la tristeza opaco su corazón y la lluvia se adueño de los ojos verdes que añoran un regreso.

-Yukito: Princesa ¿esta aquí?

Tocando la puerta que se abrió sola, vio a una joven sentada en una silla, mirando por la ventana apretando fuertemente un camafeo en forma de corazón entre sus manos.

-Yukito: ¿Sakura?

-Sakura: Los Cerezos ya no florecen…

-Yukito: La tristeza se ha apoderado de esta y de las primaveras anteriores…

-Sakura: Son ya 10 años… ninguno ha florecido…

-Yukito: Ya vera que algún día estarán de nuevo en flor…

-Sakura: ¿Cuándo será eso?

-Yukito: el mismo día en que decidas salir a cuidarlos… como cuando niña…

-Sakura (entonces así se mantendrán…)

-Yukito: ¿Princesa?... porque mejor no vamos a practicar un poco…

-Sakura: Ya lo hemos intentado mucho… no puedo ir a otro reino…

-Yukito: este es un don muy especial, solo con practica podremos avanzar…

-Sakura:… vamos…

-Yukito: magnifico… también la ayudara a distraerse…

Sakura se levanto guardando el camafeo entre su blusa, su vestido era de un color púrpura pálido, ya no era la niña alegre de hace 10 años, sus ojos parecían siempre tristes aunque en su boca hubiera una sonrisa; ambos salieron del cuarto y bajaron hasta una especie de sótano, estaba lleno de estantes con libros muy gruesos, en una mesa habían muchos documentos antiguos, Yukito se acerco hasta un perchero colocándose una túnica gris y tomando un báculo, Sakura se distraía con los pergaminos en la mesa.

-Yukito: Sakura… vamos a comenzar…

Sakura miro a Yukito y ambos pasaron a una sala vacía, en el suelo estaban dibujadas unas alas rodeadas de esferas color ocre, Sakura se coloco en el centro pisando la pintura.

-Yukito: Muy bien, ahora como planeamos la semana pasada; debes concentrarte en alguno de los reinos, piensa en el nombre de alguno Dream, Azándar, Herdir, hope, cualquiera… estudiaste los reinos prohibidos?

-Sakura: si…

-Yukito: Muy bien, piensa en cualquiera de los reinos no prohibidos, concéntrate y piensa que estas en ese reino… yo luego iré por ti…

Sakura extendió sus brazos, miraba fijamente al techo, repitiendo en su mente todos los reinos que había aprendido a través de los libros, cada nombre, cada rey, cada mago.

-Yukito: Lista Sakura?

Sakura veía el techo, y sentía la voz de Yukito cada vez mas lejos, se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

"en Japón la flor del cerezo es conocida como Sakura…" "no se olvidan a las personas que queremos…"

Estas frases recorrían en sus memorias, recuerdos de la infancia que creía olvidados cobraban vida en aquel pequeño instante, veía en su mente todos los rostros que conocía, y mientras se sumergía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, comenzaba a flotar y de su espalda unas hermosas alas rosas se desplegaban.

-Yukito: Vamos tu puedes Sakura…

Un viento se hizo presente en la habitación rodeando a Sakura y envolviéndola por completo, entre todas las caras un rostro se quedo en su mente y casi en susurro hablo.

-Sakura: (Quiero ir con Syaoran…) Rohan…

Las alas de Sakura la envolvieron, fue transportada en un vuelo que parecía no tener fin, y que al final cayó en un patio lleno de flores que adornaban a unas enormes escaleras en mármol; Sakura se sentó entre las flores, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, Un hombre se acerco hasta ella, parecía un guardia.

"Señorita por favor, salga de las flores… ¿Cómo entro a Palacio?"

-Sakura: Yo…

"Vamos Camine… Usted no debería estar en el patio del palacio… ¿esta perdida? Parece forastera…"

Se acercaba por las escaleras del palacio un joven de cabellos castaños, sus ropas eran muy finas, y su voz muy suave y conocida.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo… (¿Sakura?)…"

Sakura quedo fija en aquellos ojos que la miraban tiernamente, mientras se levantaba intentaba volver a la realidad, pero su corazón solo la guiaba y poco a poco iba acercándose hasta aquel joven y finalmente lo abrazo con añoro.

-Sakura: Al fin vuelvo a sentir tu abrazo…


	3. Anhelado encuentro

Capitulo III: Anhelado encuentro

Las palabras llegan a sobrar y muchas veces las muestras de cariño son mudas y expresadas en otras formas como una acaricia, un obsequio o un beso, no importa la manera lo que importa es a quien le regalamos nuestro cariño. Finalmente Sakura había logrado viajar a otro reino, un reino hermoso y para ella llena de recuerdos.

-Sakura: Nunca creí volver a verte…

"Suelte al Rey…"

Aquel guardia que la había visto en el patio la agarro del brazo alejándola de aquel joven. Sakura expresaba en sus ojos algo de dolor por lo fuerte que la apretaba el guardia de seguridad pero aquel joven intervino.

"Suéltela…"

-Guardia: Pero su majestad…

"No me ha escuchado… le he dicho que la suelte…"

El guardia obedeció y se mantuvo a raya de la situación, Sakura olvido por completo el incidente y seguía nuevamente fija en aquella mirada.

-Sakura: Han sido muchos años desde la ultima vez que te vi… ya no florecieron mas los cerezos… Syaoran Kun…

-Syaoran: ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado hasta aquí?

-Sakura: Solo pensé en ti y aquí estas seguramente… este es otro de mis innumerables sueños contigo…

-Syaoran: Esto no es un sueño Princesa…

-Sakura: Júrame que no me voy a despertar por favor Syaoran…

Sakura se acerco nuevamente a Syaoran colocando su frente en uno de los hombros de el, Syaoran poco a poco extendió sus brazos y la abrazo.

-Syaoran: Estas fría… ¿estas sola?

-Sakura: si, Syaoran Kun estoy muy cansada.

-Syaoran: vamos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes… allí podrás descansar…

-Sakura: No quiero dormir… deseo estar contigo… he estado dormida tanto tiempo solo para poder soñarte, ahora… solo quiero verte.

Syaoran levanto el rostro de Sakura y sonrió, Sakura se veía muy cansada parecía que el viaje la hubiera agotado y poco a poco Syaoran vio como la joven caía en sus brazos desmayada.

-Guardia: ¿Quiere que la lleve a una de las habitaciones alteza? 

-Syaoran: No… lo haré yo mismo…

Syaoran Levanto a la princesa y la llevo hasta el palacio, la coloco en la mejor habitación de huéspedes y la abrigo, Sakura tenia la misma cara inocente de cuando niña, se quedo un rato admirándola, hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Me han dicho que una aldeana ha entrado al castillo…"

-Syaoran: No es una aldeana… es una princesa Fye…

-Fye: esta jovencita es la Princesa Sakura del Reino de Clow… ¿No es así?...

-Syaoran (Sakura…)

-Fye: Syaoran?

-Syaoran: así es…

-Fye: Mejor dejémosla descansar…

Syaoran se levanto viendo fijamente a Sakura, Fye salio del cuarto y mas atrás el cerrando la puerta y dando un suspiro.

-Fye: Te descontroló?

-Syaoran: ¿Qué?

-Fye: La miras diferente…

-Syaoran: No te confundas Fye ella es mi amiga de la infancia, nada más eso…

Syaoran siguió por el pasillo mientras Fye lo miraba y luego veía la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Sakura, alejándose muy despacio, así llego la noche, y la princesa despertó en un cuarto extraño y vació.

-Sakura: Syaoran?...

Sakura salio de la habitación encontrándose con un pasillo muy largo que tenía varias puertas y al otro extremo frente a ella estaban unos enormes ventanales que iluminaban el pasillo con luz de luna, mientras caminaba por el se comenzaban a encender las lámparas en el techo, eran de cristal y una alfombra con miles de detalles cubría el piso, por debajo de las puertas no había luz alguna encendida, a excepción de una que se encontraba al final del pasillo, la puerta era la mas grande, Sakura entro sin tocar.

-Sakura: Permiso…

Al entrar vio la habitación vacía había una cama muy grande, un juego de muebles, placas en las paredes y un cuadro de un hombre con un bebe en sus piernas; Sakura se acerco a unas puertas corredizas que llevaban a un balcón, desde allí podía ver el patio con flores, y mas allá se veían pequeñas luces de lo que parecía un poblado.

"¡Sakura!"

Sakura salio de la habitación y al mirar a su derecha vio a Syaoran saliendo de la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

-Syaoran: aquí estas Sakura…

Tocando su rostro muy suavemente con la mano Sakura le sonrió.

-Sakura: que bueno que no fue un sueño Syaoran Kun…

-Syaoran: te desvaneciste afuera…

-Sakura: eso no importa… sentía que unas manos muy calidas me llevaban, eras tu… me llevabas al cuarto.

-Syaoran: te sientes mejor?

-Sakura: ahora que te estoy viendo si… sabes… me dijiste Sakura y no princesa…

-Syaoran: creo que si… acompáñame…

Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y ella lo seguía muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo nuevamente su sonrisa no era fingida y sus ojos se habían llenado nuevamente de luz. Entraron a la enorme habitación y Syaoran se quedo fijo mirando aquel cuadro.

-Syaoran: ese hombre es mi padre… yo soy el bebe que esta en sus piernas…

-Sakura: ¿tu padre?...

Syaoran quedo en silencio y cuando iba a soltar la mano de Sakura ella la apretó más fuerte.

-Sakura: hace diez años que no sentía tus manos, ni te sentía… ni te veía… Me olvidaste Syaoran?

-Syaoran: Yo nunca hubiera podido Olvidarla princesa…

-Sakura: Nunca más regrese al jardín donde jugábamos…

-Syaoran: esa debe ser la razón por la que no florecieron las Sakuras…

-Sakura: Eso era lo que me decía Yukito… A mí nunca me importo…

-Syaoran: Para mi eran sus risas las que hacían florecer los cerezos…

-Sakura: después de tu partida… no hubieron más risas en aquellos jardines… Ni en mi rostro…

Sakura tocaba su pecho y miraba al suelo, mientras Syaoran se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba la joven.

-Syaoran: Yo siempre creí que tu alegría era como la luna… cambiante pero siempre nutriéndose de energía…

-Sakura: Parte de mi alegría se fue contigo aquella mañana… siempre preguntándome ¿Dónde estará Syaoran kun?

-Syaoran: esa era la misma pregunta que yo me hacia cada noche y cada día…

Syaoran encamino a Sakura hasta el balcón, ambos eran bañados por la luz de la luna, Syaoran veía fijamente las flores.

-Syaoran: esas flores las mande a sembrar para alegrarme un poco cada vez que las viera, la tristeza me ganaba en algunos días, extrañaba tanto aquel reino al que llame hogar, luego entendí que mucha gente me necesitaba, las guerras que pasaron habían dejado marcas muy grandes en nuestra tierra y nuestra gente, así poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ver este lugar como mi hogar…

Sakura veía que Syaoran ahora era un joven mucho mas sabio, los juegos habían cesado aquel día en que dejo el reino de Clow, soltó su mano de la de el y se acerco hasta la baranda del balcón.

-Sakura: No se si volveremos a separarnos… pero aun recuerdo que te prometí un regalo antes de marcharte…

-Syaoran: Lo recuerdo… pero… no quiero nada…

-Sakura: No es material Syaoran Kun… y estoy decidida a regalártelo solo a ti… antes no sabia que te daría… ya he descubierto que es…

-Syaoran: ¿Ya descubriste que es?...

-Sakura: así es Syaoran… el regalo es… (Mi primer beso, guardado solo para ti…)

Sakura se voltio viendo a Syaoran, tomo un suspiro y se acerco hasta el, alzándose en la punta de los pies y besándolo bajo la luz de la luna, Syaoran no supo que hacer y antes de reaccionar Sakura se sonrojaba y caminaba hacia la habitación saliendo de ella muy despacio, Syaoran solo miraba la luna sin salir por completo de la impresión; el cariño de Sakura por Syaoran había crecido cada día, convirtiéndose en algo mas.


	4. Verdad oculta

Capitulo IV: Verdad oculta

No importa cuanto se niegue lo que se siente, no importa fingir el no estar triste, al final una almohada mojada de lagrimas descubre lo que el corazón siente; y cada día al levantarse se quedan en la cama los sueños y el día se vuelve solo dolor; aquella noche Sakura se quedo en el cuarto, soñando aun despierta.

" Se puede?..."

-Syaoran: Adelante Fye…

-Fye: Mañana debe salir temprano si desea llegar a tiempo para recibir a la princesa…

-Syaoran (¿Qué hiciste Sakura?...)

-Fye: Me escuchas Syaoran?

Syaoran seguía viendo la Luna llena, y pensando en los pequeños ojos verdes que se acercaban hasta el, y aquellos labios que algo temblorosos terminaban en los suyos, Fye se acerco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Fye: ¿Quieres hablar?

-Syaoran: Disculpa ¿que me decías?

-Fye: mañana en la tarde llegara la princesa Tomoyo…

-Syaoran: ¿Es mañana? 

-Fye: se te había olvidado verdad… creo que al aparecer la princesa Sakura cambio algo en ti o me equivoco.

-Syaoran: (¿Algo cambio?... ¿Qué cambio?...) No te entiendo…

-Fye: ya te lo dije, pareciera que te desoriento… dímelo tú.

Syaoran veía a Fye, quien a pesar de no estar sonriendo, una calidez llena de alegría brotaba desde el, Fye se había convertido como en un hermano para Syaoran luego de haberse mudado para Rohan.

-Syaoran: No estoy desorientado, se lo que debo hacer… no puedo darme el lujo de perderme, cuando al fin se y entiendo cual es el camino.

-Fye: el ser un rey es un regalo divino no un castigo infernal, debes decidir lo mejor para tu pueblo ¿cierto?

-Syaoran: así es…

-Fye: entonces ¿Por qué no elegir lo mejor para ti?

-Syaoran: yo se que es lo mejor, y se lo que debe ser… esto es algo que ha sido preparado por mis padres… incluso antes de que yo naciera existía el compromiso…

-Fye: pero ellos ya no están aquí… y estoy seguro que ellos desearían lo mejor para usted…

-Syaoran: eso no lo pongo en duda… pero… (Sakura… ¿Por qué apareces en este momento?)

-Fye: ¿pero?

-Syaoran: Ya lo tenía decidido… y no decepcionare a nadie…

Syaoran entraba a la habitación, y desde el balcón Fye hablo en voz alta deteniéndose.

-Fye: ¿Y Sakura?... No te importa decepcionarla a ella?

-Syaoran: (Sakura…)

Syaoran apretaba fuertemente su puño, y bajo la cabeza viendo el suelo, la capa comenzó a arrastrarse al momento en que siguió caminando.

-Syaoran: ella entenderá…

-Fye (No entenderá… solo se va a resignar…)

Syaoran salio del cuarto y cuando caminaba por el pasillo vio como Chii una de las ayudantes en el castillo tocaba y entraba en la habitación de Sakura con unas sabanas y una caja; Chii pasaba mayor tiempo con Fye debido a que el la había creado, era una chica muy tranquila y de poca conversación; Syaoran se acerco viendo la luz encendida debajo de la puerta por un rato y luego se alejo.

-Sakura: Oye has trabajado mucho tiempo en este palacio?

-Chii: desde el antiguo rey.

Sakura veía como Chii doblaba todo cuidadosamente, y colocaba todo en su lugar, luego dejo una caja en la cama de Sakura, y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Sakura: ¿esto que es?

-Chii: Syaoran lo manda…

Chii lo destapo, y Sakura vio un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, al sacarlo Chii se quedaba viendo los ojos llenos de felicidad de Sakura, ella se levanto con el vestido en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Chii: la hace feliz?

-Sakura: No te imaginas cuanto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-"Chii"

-Sakura: Gracias Chii… Para que es el vestido?

Chii abrió la puerta y miro sobre el hombro a Sakura.

-Chii: Mañana debe bajar con el, viene la princesa Tomoyo.

-Sakura: ¿ella quien es?

-Chii: la prometida del rey…

Chii cerró la puerta y con el sonido, el vestido cayó al suelo a los pies de Sakura; ella veía como pequeñas piedras en el brillaban con la luz de luna.

-Sakura (Tu prometida Syaoran kun…)

Aquella noche Sakura no durmió, y Syaoran se mantuvo sentado en su cama, ambos pensaban en todo y en nada; Sakura veía aquel beso reflejado en sus ojos y Syaoran miraba aquel cuadro imponente en su cuarto, como si esperara que dijera algo; aquella mañana Syaoran salio en su caballo seguido por 3 guardias; Sakura lo veía alejarse, bajo al comedor y allí estaba Fye desayunando junto a Chii.

-Fye: Buenos días princesa.

-Sakura: Buen día…

"Me llamo Fye y soy el mago consejero del Rey Syaoran…"

-Sakura: recuerdo su cara señor Fye, lo vi cuando era muy pequeña… cuando fue por Syaoran.

-Fye: así es, por favor acompáñenos al desayuno…

-Chii: su felicidad… se fue…

Sakura miro a Chii, y luego vio a Fye quien sonreía mientras abría una silla para que Sakura se sentara, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura: necesito por favor que me ayude a regresar a mi reino.

-Fye: puede quedarse el tiempo que guste princesa.

-Sakura: deseo regresar… deben estar buscándome.

-Fye: pero Syaoran llegara en la tarde ¿no se despedirá?

Sakura veía a Fye quien colocaba nuevamente la silla en su lugar.

-Fye: ¿Le incomoda algo?

-Sakura: por favor debo regresar.

-Fye: Este tranquila, El señor Yukito se comunico conmigo anoche y vendrá hoy, pero en la tarde…

-Sakura (en la tarde?...) Gracias señor Fye…

Fye reverencio con la cabeza y Sakura salio del comedor hacia el jardín, Chii miraba la mesa.

-Chii: ¿Yo tuve la culpa verdad? De que sus ojos se pusieran tristes.

-Fye: se iba a enterar de cualquier manera.

Toda la mañana paso muy lenta, Sakura se quedo en el jardín en el mismo sitio donde apareció por primera vez Syaoran, apretaba contra su pecho aquel camafeo, en su mano una hermosa pulsera de oro reflejaba el sol, mientras que su tristeza se reflejaba en su cara; al caer la tarde un Hombre con una túnica gris entraba al palacio.

-Fye: Bienvenido…

"Hace ya 10 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos señor Fye…"

-Fye: así es Señor Yukito, venga acompáñeme esta en su casa…

Yukito no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, Fye y el se instalaron en la sala, cada uno en un sillón frente a una fogata apagada.

-Yukito: Sakura aun no puede controlar su poder…

-Fye: desde el primer momento que la vi cuando era pequeña supe que algo crecía dentro de ella, me impresiono verla llegar hasta aquí.

-Yukito: a mi no… cambio mucho en este tiempo… y ¿Cómo hace su trabajo el rey?

-Fye: llegara a ser uno de los mejores…

-Yukito: Nuestro reino cumplirá 500 años dentro de un mes, vamos a celebrarlo en el palacio y en el reino… seria un honor que fueran, al final El rey Syaoran vivió allí parte de su infancia, es parte del reino de Clow.

-Fye: se lo diré a Syaoran… seguro le encantara la idea.

-Yukito: lleven a quien gusten.

Sakura desde la ventana veía como Syaoran llegaba en su caballo azabache, ella llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido color rosa pálido; había llegado el momento de bajar para esperar a la Princesa Tomoyo; la cadena que siempre llevaba en su cuello la coloco en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Fye: Bienvenido…

-Syaoran: ¿llego a tiempo?

-Fye: Así es… el joven Yukito nos hace compañía esta noche.

-Yukito: Buenas noches… Veo que ya no eres aquel jovencito.

-Syaoran: He crecido desde entonces.

Sakura bajaba por las escaleras, Fye y Yukito le daban la espalda al recibir a Syaoran, pero el joven veía fijamente aquella figura que venia por las escaleras. Yukito Volteo y se acerco hasta Sakura.

-Yukito: Estas muy hermosa pequeña Sakura.

-Sakura: Gracias a Dios has llegado… Deseo irme.

-Fye: Al fin ha llegado.

Un Carruaje se detenía en la puerta del palacio, Sakura estaba junto a Yukito al pie de la escalera viendo aquellos ojos que estaban fijos en ella, Fye abría la puerta y Syaoran seguía viendo a Sakura, Un hombre alto y moreno con una capa negra se bajo del carruaje para abrir sus puertas.

-Syaoran (Sakura)

-Sakura (Syaoran)


	5. La princesa Tomoyo

Capitulo V: La princesa Tomoyo

Es más fácil huir de una verdad que entenderla si es dolorosa, al sentir la libertad de un corazón que no duele más, lejos de aquella dolorosa verdad, aunque sigue allí y nunca va a cambiar, Syaoran esperaba en la puerta del palacio para recibir a la Princesa quien se bajaba del carruaje con un hermoso Kimono rojo.

-Fye: Sea Bienvenida…

-Tomoyo: Muchas gracias, mago Fye…

-Syaoran: Bienvenida Tomoyo…

-Tomoyo: Gracias Syaoran San.

"Me retiro princesa…"

-Tomoyo: No te alejes mucho por favor Kurogane…

Kurogane dio media vuelta y se alejo entre los jardines, Tomoyo entraba al palacio y se quedo viendo a Sakura con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Tomoyo era una joven blanca y de hermosa tez, se veía muy tranquila y muy sabia, era muy diferente a Sakura, Tomoyo no parecía ya una princesa, parecía una reina de otro reino, gobernaba el reino de Tokio.

-Tomoyo: ¿Quién es la invitada de esta noche?

-Syaoran: Ella es Sakura…

-Sakura: Un placer el conocerla Princesa.

-Tomoyo: El placer es todo mío Sakura.

-Syaoran: Y el es el señor Yukito.

-Tomoyo: Señor Yukito por su atuendo presumo que usted es un mago… o me equivoco.

-Yukito: La princesa es muy observadora.

Syaoran y Tomoyo caminaron hasta el comedor, Sakura y Yukito los seguían, pero Sakura solo pensaba en irse de aquel palacio. En las puntas de la mesa estaban sentados Syaoran y Fye, Tomoyo estaba a mano derecha de Syaoran y Sakura al lado de Fye, intentando alejarse lo más posible de la pareja.

-Fye: El Joven Yukito nos ha invitado a celebrar los 500 años del reino de Clow Syaoran… me atreví a aceptar la invitación. 

-Sakura (como se te ocurre eso Yukito…)

-Syaoran: claro que iremos… ese es mi segundo hogar.

-Yukito: La hermosa princesa Tomoyo también esta invitada a la festividad!

-Tomoyo: Muchas gracias mago Yukito… iré junto a Syaoran San.

-Sakura (No será para mí, ni en aquel día de fiesta…)

-Yukito: ¿Qué te parece Sakura? Ambos irán.

-Sakura: Bienvenidos serán a mi casa… El rey y la joven princesa.

-Syaoran: Nada de formalismos en esta mesa Sakura.

-Sakura: Discúlpeme su majestad pero es su reino y no veo de que otra forma llamarle…

Syaoran quedo viendo a Sakura, quien solo veía el centro de mesa evadiendo aquella mirada, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando Chii entraba al comedor seguida de otros sirvientes, tomaba un puesto en la mesa con una reverencia pero sin ninguna palabra.

-Syaoran: Espero que sea de su agrado la comida… Que la disfruten.

Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlar, menos Sakura quien no tocaba su comida.

-Yukito: ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿No te gusta la comida?

-Sakura: No es eso… pero no tengo hambre estoy muy cansada.

-Yukito: Si deseas retirarte, ve a recostarte para viajar después de la cena…

-Sakura: Eso es lo que haré.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa y con la cabeza abajo se disculpaba.

-Sakura: Espero que no tome a mal que me reitre de su mesa alteza, me siento algo indispuesta.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Sakura: No es nada… Princesa fue un honor haberla conocido, pero el honor será mayor cuando entre a mi casa.

-Tomoyo: Espero verla pronto y que se mejore Sakura.

-Sakura: Con permiso…

Sakura pudo mantenerse en pie hasta la puerta del comedor, luego se oyó un ruido del metal de aquella pulsera de oro contra el piso, Sakura nuevamente había caído inconsciente.

-Syaoran: ¡Sakura!!!

Yukito se levanto y llevo a la princesa de nuevo a la habitación, se quedo viendo fijamente el camafeo de la mesa, cuando Syaoran lo interrumpió.

-Syaoran: ¡Sakura!...

-Yukito: Ella estará bien…

-Syaoran: Cuando llego también se desmayo… pensé que había sido el viaje pero me equivoque… ¿esta enferma?

-Yukito: pensé que los desmayos se debían a que había perdido algo… me equivoque.

-Syaoran: Deben ser sus poderes, cuando era pequeña nunca se enfermo… 

-Yukito: hasta que te fuiste.

Syaoran veía la cara de Sakura, Yukito veía a Syaoran muy solemnemente.

-Yukito: tu partida fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella… nunca salía de su dormitorio, a menos que yo le acompañara, parecía que no quería estar sola afuera, la lluvia se adueño de sus ojos verdes y nunca mas sonrió como antes, pensé que al encontrarla aquí seria la misma Sakura pero…

-Syaoran (discúlpame Sakura…)

-Yukito: Creo que se dio cuenta de sus atenciones por la princesa Tomoyo.

-Syaoran: (¿Lo sabes Sakura?) Ella es mi prometida.

-Yukito: Lo se… El señor Fye me puso al tanto, no creo que pueda viajar esta noche. Vendré mañana temprano por ella.

Yukito salio del cuarto, Syaoran se acerco hasta la cama y lentamente le dio un tierno beso en la frente de la joven.

-Syaoran: Discúlpame Sakura.

Syaoran salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy despacio, en un rato Yukito se preparaba para irse, afuera en el jardín se despedía de todos esperaba a Syaoran y a Tomoyo quienes estaban en el despacho, mientras Sakura despertaba.

-Sakura (No me dejes Yukito sama.)

Sakura se levanto tropezando la mesa y dejando caer el camafeo al suelo, al salir de la habitación vio que Syaoran salía de una de las puertas de atrás, ella se detuvo sin hablarse parecían comunicarse con las miradas.

-Sakura (¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?.)

-Syaoran: (Discúlpame Sakura.) Sa…Sakura…

Antes de que dijera algo mas, Sakura salio corriendo notando Syaoran una lagrima por su mejilla, bajo las escaleras y paso rápidamente por el lado de Fye y Chii abrazando a Yukito.

-Sakura: vayámonos.

-Yukito: Sakura ¿estas bien?...

-Sakura: sacame de aquí por favor.

Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a la túnica gris de Yukito, el solo acaricio la cabeza de la joven y alzando su báculo letras de diferentes idiomas comenzaron a rodearlos, las letras en espiral brillaban color celeste, Fye levanto su mano muy amablemente.

-Fye: Adiós… espero verlos muy pronto.

-Yukito: Los esperamos en el reino.

-Fye: así será…

Syaoran llego a la puerta muy agitado, había salido corriendo detrás de Sakura, quedo inmóvil al lado de Fye quien sonreía mientras se despedía.

-Syaoran (¡espera Sakura!.)

-Fye: despídase su majestad pasara un tiempo para que volvamos a verlos.

-Syaoran: ese tiempo no será tan largo como el que ya pasó.

Sakura miro sobre su hombro como detrás de Syaoran aparecía la princesa Tomoyo, prácticamente había huido de la explicación del joven pero sus oídos no podían escuchar la voz de Syaoran diciendo te quiero Tomoyo.


	6. De vuelta a casa

Capitulo VI: De vuelta a casa

El tiempo nos puede hacer olvidar la tristeza, el dolor, el sufrimiento, y a veces logra borrar los sentimientos de nuestra mente, pero siempre hay aquellos que logran volver a nacer o que sencillamente nunca desaparecen de nuestros corazones. Aquella mañana Sakura estaba despierta abrazando su almohada y mirando fijamente el brazalete en su mano, recordaba aquel frágil beso y aquella hermosa noche preguntándose si tan solo había sido uno mas de sus sueños con Syaoran.

"¿Sakura?"

-Sakura: Adelante…

Al abrirse la puerta, el hermano se Sakura le sonrió pero ella solo veía aquel brazalete.

-Touya: te gusta mucho esa pulsera verdad?

-Sakura: es un lindo regalo…

-Touya: el que te la regalo me mando una carta, dijo que vendría hoy.

-Sakura: ¿llegara hoy?

-Touya: así es, el ha sido alguien muy importante para ti verdad Sakura?

-Sakura: Eriol ha sido mi amigo todo este tiempo, un gran apoyo después de que Syaoran se fue…

-Touya: ¿Lo viste?.

Sakura acentuó con la cabeza, Touya se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Touya: Vamos Sakura anímate, arreglate para que salgas a recibirlo.

Touya salio de la habitación y Sakura solo apretó más fuerte su almohada. En el reino de Rohan, Syaoran admiraba aquel retrato en su habitación, cuando Chii entro.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué ocurre Chii?

Chii abrió sus manos dejando ver aquel camafeo que Sakura había dejado en el suelo junto a la mesa de la habitación.

-Chii: lo abandono.

-Syaoran: (Sakura…) Gracias Chii.

Chii salio del cuarto y Syaoran miraba aquella cadena como un tesoro perdido.

-Syaoran: ¿Por qué lo dejaste?.

"Hablando solo?."

-Syaoran: No Fye es solo que.

-Fye: Le dije a Chii que te lo entregara… deberías abrirlo.

-Syaoran: de seguro son las fotos de sus padres… (Y si es la foto de alguien especial para Sakura.)

-Fye: No temas Syaoran ábrelo…

Syaoran miro a Fye, muy cuidadosamente el joven abrió aquel camafeo en forma de corazón cayendo de el una pequeña flor de cerezo ya seca. Y Syaoran recordó aquel día en el jardín junto a la pequeña princesa "Ya no llore… pude rescatar esta…"

-Syaoran: Es la flor que te di.

Syaoran recogió muy delicadamente aquella pequeña flor marchita a pesar de estar seca mantenía su color y el leve aroma de los cerezos.

-Fye: la reconoces?.

-Syaoran: es la flor que le regale a Sakura una tarde en los cerezos… y ella.

Syaoran registró el bolsillo de su camisa, sacando un pañuelo doblado muy cuidadosamente, parecía que nunca hubiera sido usado.

-Syaoran: y ella me dio este pañuelo.

-Fye: ¿S&S?

-Syaoran: Sakura y Syaoran.

Syaoran cerró el camafeo con la pequeña flor adentro, y miro las puertas corredizas del balcón. En su cuarto Sakura ya se había vestido, en la puerta un joven alto de cabello color azabache era bienvenido por Yukito.

-Yukito: Bienvenido Eriol.

-Eriol: que agradable el ver caras conocidas.

-Yukito: Por favor pasa.

Eriol era un joven rico proveniente de las tierras áridas del reino era huérfano, nunca hablaba de sus padres, solo decía que su padre había sido un hombre muy poderoso; en la sala Sakura los esperaba.

-Eriol: la sala se ilumina con tu hermosa presencia… Querida Sakura.

-Sakura: Eriol…

Sakura se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo, Yukito sonrió.

-Yukito: te dejo en excelente compañía… voy a buscar a Touya.

-Eriol: No moleste a su majestad… creo que Sakura aceptara el salir al jardín un rato conmigo.

-Sakura: por supuesto.

Eriol extendió su mano, y Sakura veía aquellas manos en las que se sentía tan calida, tomándola salieron juntos al jardín.

-Eriol: ¿Aun no florecen los cerezos?.

-Sakura: ellos no florecerán… están tristes…

-Eriol: porque tu estas triste…

-Sakura: lo que llevo adentro no se si se pasara.

Sakura se sentó en una pequeña banca metálica, y Eriol a su lado.

-Eriol: veo que cumpliste tu promesa.

-Sakura: así es… durante tu ausencia no me la quite.

-Eriol: fueron dos meses… ese viaje me permitió agrandar los negocios ¿me extrañaste Sakura?

Sakura se sumergía en sus recuerdos de aquella despedida "sino me ves… me olvidaras… No la voy a olvidar princesa… "

-Sakura (Pero si me olvidaste Syaoran Kun…)

-Eriol: ¿Sakura?.

-Sakura: Siempre se extraña a un buen amigo.

-Eriol: Pensaste en lo que te propuse antes de irme.

Sakura miraba al suelo, La tarde antes del viaje Eriol le propuso a Sakura un noviazgo formal, y le pidió que lo pensara durante su ausencia.

-Sakura: Aun sigue en pie tu propuesta?

-Eriol: siempre estará abierta esa propuesta hasta que tú decidas cerrarla.

-Sakura: Acepto tu propuesta Eriol…

-Eriol: estas segura de lo que me dices.

-Sakura: La vida continua… encontré a la persona que tanto buscaba, yo no lo olvide pero… el a mi si.

-Eriol: la foto en el camafeo era de el?.

-Sakura: era mas que una foto… eran mis esperanzas guardadas… pero quiero que me ayudes… enséñame a olvidar Eriol San

-Eriol: yo voy a enseñarte muchas cosas Sakura… serán tantas que vas a olvidar todo el dolor y te harán muy fuerte.

Eriol paso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura, ella se recostó de el, cerrando sus ojos, el le dio un beso en los cabellos de Sakura y luego sonrió muy complacidamente.

-Sakura: Gracias Eriol San…

-Eriol: No gracias a ti Sakura… me has dado el mayor regalo de mi vida… eres la persona que más me importa en este momento.

-Sakura: espero que así sea siempre Eriol… San.

Sakura quedo inconsciente en las piernas de Eriol, el solo acariciaba su cabello, el sol se reflejaba entre las flores y Eriol perdía la vista en el horizonte.

-Eriol (Ya se acerca la hora princesa…)


	7. Un viaje al reino de Clow

Este es el verdadero capitulo 7 el anterior es el capitulo 8 u.u en el que Syaoran ya esta en el reino de Clow disculpen mi torpeza . 

Capitulo VII: Un Viaje al reino de Clow.

Aquella hermosa tarde Sakura despertó en su habitación, después de aquel mismo sueño que se repetía cada día; la habitación era la misma pero para ella cada vez estaba más grande y más vacía, o tal vez ella se sentía más vacía y más pequeña; se levanto y vio el atardecer, aquel matiz de colores le recordó aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba.

-Sakura: Syaoran kun…

"se puede?"

-Sakura: Pasa Yukito…

-Yukito: Eriol te trajo aquí después que te desmayaste

-Sakura. Estoy bien no es nada…

-Yukito: deberíamos hacerte otros exámenes.

-Sakura: ya hemos hecho muchos exámenes, no encuentran nada… debe ser una tontería.

-Yukito: aun así te veo mas pálida… ¿No habrá algo que te este molestando o perturbando?

-Sakura: (¿Algo que me este perturbando?...) No lo creo.

-Yukito: Disculpa mi intromisión pero, ¿no te afecto el ver a Syaoran san?

Sakura alzo la vista hacia el horizonte, se podían ver los cerezos secos en el jardín, Sakura coloco las manos en el marco de la ventana y respiro profundamente, como si le costara hablar. 

-Sakura: La vida continúa Yukito… El siguió con la suya, yo intentare seguir con la mía al lado de Eriol.

-Yukito: se que, a través de mi aquel día estabas escapando de el.

-Sakura: No se lo digas a mi hermano por favor.

-Yukito: Touya se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Sakura: Imaginate que un día Touya se vaya y que cuando regresa, ya no es aquella persona que se fue… el mundo se te hace mas grande y el tiempo no pasa; pero la verdad es que todo esta igual.

-Yukito: Pero Syaoran sigue siendo aquella tierna persona que se fue… tal vez es que no lo dejas regresar…

-Sakura: (El ya no quiere regresar…) Cuando lo vi a mi lado Yukito, sentí que no habían pasado aquellos diez largos años; que el siempre estuvo junto a mi, pero cuando mire fijamente a sus ojos sentí que ya no era la misma persona.

-Yukito. Tal vez el también sufrió una perdida muy grande Sakura; la misma perdida que sufriste tu, cuando el se fue.

-Sakura: Pero yo siento que se perdió… me olvido… no creo que vuelva pero el sabe que yo estaré aquí, y aunque pasen diez años mas… yo no lo podría olvidar.

Yukito abrazo a Sakura, ella seco rápidamente una lágrima que se escapaba en su mejilla. El tiempo ayuda a sanar las heridas, siempre es posible olvidar el dolor. Los días siguieron corriendo como las hojas son llevadas por el viento; Syaoran se preparaba para ir de viaje; al final Tomoyo lo había convencido para ir a la celebración de los 500 años del reino de Clow.

-Fye: Veo que al final si te convenció.

-Syaoran: serán solo 3 días.

-Fye: Aun así me parece muy amable que nos invitaran; tu viviste muchos años allá es justo que vayas.

-Syaoran: No se porque… pero parece que el destino se empeñara en… (Reunirnos Sakura).

-Fye: cada vez que piensas en ella te quedas mudo.

-Syaoran: No pienso en nada… estoy listo podemos partir.

-Fye: la princesa Tomoyo nos espera abajo.

Al bajar las escaleras, una hermosa joven con un Kimono plateado y azul esperaba junto a un hombre alto y moreno, quien al ver que Syaoran bajaba alzo unas maletas que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Syaoran: Disculpa la tardanza.

"no se vaya señor Fye!"

Chii abrazaba por la espalda a Fye, quien se volteo despacio y sonrió a la pequeña.

-Fye: estas encargada del palacio Chii… esta es la mayor responsabilidad que te he dejado, no me defraudes yo volveré en tres días.

-Chii: ¿promesa?

-Fye: promesa…

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kurogane se acercaron hasta Fye quien vestía su túnica blanca, Chii observaba secándose las lágrimas como las letras luminosas color azul rodeaba al cuarteto.

-Chii (recuerde su promesa mi señor.)

Al llegar se encontraban en un jardín lleno de flores, tal cual como Syaoran los recordaba, al voltear vio como aquellos hermosos cerezos estaban secos.

-Tomoyo: que hermoso jardín... lo recuerdas Syaoran?.

-Syaoran: Si.

Syaoran solo recordaba las palabras de Sakura "desde la ultima vez que te vi… ya no florecieron mas los cerezos… Syaoran Kun…"

-Syaoran (entonces era cierto lo que me dijiste Sakura…)

"Bienvenidos"

-Fye: señor Yukito que bueno el volver a verlo… ¿se recuerda de la princesa Tomoyo y del señor kurogami?

-Kurogane: es Kurogane!

-Fye: cierto disculpe.

-Yukito: Claro que los recuerdo es un placer tenerlos aquí… por favor adelante.

El palacio era el mismo que recordaba Syaoran de cuando era niño, en cada parte recordaba a la pequeña Sakura y a el jugando por todo aquel inmenso espacio; hasta que Tomoyo toco su brazo.

-Tomoyo: ¿estas bien?

-Syaoran: si estoy muy bien…

-Yukito: por favor pónganse cómodos, voy a buscar a su alteza…

-Fye: Muchas gracias…

-Kurogane: estaré afuera.

-Fye: Por favor kuro quédate yo también trabajo para Syaoran pero el no se enoja que yo este junto a el.

-Kurogane: ¡No me llamo Kuro! Y no creo que aquí la Princesa necesite su guarda espaldas.

Kurogane era un hombre muy reservado, solo hablaba con la princesa Tomoyo, pocas veces estaba en publico.

-Fye. ¿Dónde estará la princesa Sakura?, es una persona muy hermosa.

Syaoran miro a Fye, sabia que lo hacia para ver su reacción, sin embargo Syaoran no dijo nada, cuando Touya apareció Syaoran y Fye se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Touya: Syaoran, haz cambiado mucho, hace ya diez años desde que te vi.

-Syaoran: Su alteza.

-Fye: Su majestad, espero que se acuerde de este su humilde servidor.

-Touya. Claro que si señor Fye.

-Syaoran: ella es la princesa Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo: Un placer su alteza.

-Touya: el placer es todo mío, espero que el viaje no los haya agotado tanto.

-Fye: La verdad es que con un día de descanso, todos estaremos como antes.

-Touya: eso espero porque las festividades aquí son muy animadas y mucho mas si se celebran 500 años.

-Tomoyo: estoy segura que estaremos repuestos después de un buen descanso…

-Syaoran: (¿Dónde estas Sakura?)

-Fye: ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Sakura?... me alegraría mucho el saludarla.

-Yukito: Lamentablemente no esta… pero en cuanto llegue de seguro ira a saludarlos.

-Touya: Salio esta tarde, pero pronto ha de llegar; bueno yo lamento el no quedarme con ustedes para darles la bienvenida, pero estoy muy atareado con los preparativos, espero me sepan disculpar…

-Syaoran: Lo entendemos su alteza.

-Touya: Yukito los llevara a sus habitaciones, serán nuestros huéspedes… Y Syaoran… me alegro mucho el verte y saber que eres un hombre de bien…

-Syaoran: Gracias su alteza, también me alegro el verlo de nuevo.

Syaoran Ya no era el niño que temía de los regaños del rey por jugar dentro del palacio, esta vez estaban a la misma altura, Syaoran se sentía muy orgulloso de ser el rey de Rohan, sin embargo hubiera cambiado la corona por estar junto a una persona.

-Syaoran (Sakura)


	8. El perdon de un amor

Capitulo VIII: El perdón de un amor

Cada día es una pequeña ventana de esperanza y cada noche es un mar de estrellas llenas de sueños, que se nutren suavemente de la luz de la luna. La noche había caído Syaoran salio al jardín, toco uno de aquellos cerezos, el mismo del cual le había regalado la flor a Sakura; la joven llegaba al palacio en un hermoso carruaje, acompañada de Eriol.

-Sakura: Gracias por la estupenda velada Eriol San.

-Eriol: Al contrario… gracias a ti por aceptarla, además de aceptarme a mi.

-Sakura. Espero verte pronto.

-Eriol: así será querida Sakura.

-Sakura: Buenas noches.

-Eriol: igualmente mi preciada Sakura.

El joven delicadamente se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura; Ella parecía inmutable y se preguntaba ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado si ese beso fuera de Syaoran?, el joven sonrió y se monto en el carruaje alejándose. Syaoran había visto todo desde aquellos árboles, Sakura sentía una mirada, alguien la observaba, sentía que su piel se erizaba, pero no veía a nadie.

-Sakura. ¿Quién esta allí?.

La luna apareció entre las nubes, delatando aquel brillo dorado que provenía de la capa de aquel joven.

-Sakura (Syaoran kun…)

-Syaoran: No era mi intención asustarla.

-Sakura: ¿Cuándo llegaron?... Disculpe… su alteza ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Syaoran: nada de formalismos recuerdas.

-Sakura: usted era el que no podía llamarme por mi nombre… siempre te lo dije Syaoran Kun… o ya lo olvidaste.

-Syaoran: nada que provino de ti, pude olvidarlo.

Sakura se sonrojo y se acerco lentamente hasta el cerezo, coloco su mano sobre el tronco y miro a Syaoran, quien sonreía un poco al verla.

-Sakura: están tristes desde que te marchaste… eso me dijo Yukito.

-Syaoran: Tenia tanto tiempo que no venia para este lugar… ha cambiado tanto.

-Sakura: esto… esto es… (Mi sueño…)

-Syaoran: ¿Qué?.

-Sakura: El día que te vi pensé que eras un sueño… hay tantos sueños que tengo contigo, pero esta imagen es la que mas se repite, tu y yo bajo el cerezo…cada mañana me asomaba por la ventana para ver si te encontraría bajo este mismo cerezo de donde me regalaste aquella pequeña flor.

-Syaoran: entonces te acuerdas de ese día… el día en que te regale la flor del cerezo.

-Sakura: ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?... fue el penúltimo día antes de tu partida.

-Syaoran (hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verte y ahora… no se que decir.)

-Sakura: Siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo se veía desde arriba?.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué haces?

-Sakura: Sígueme.

Sakura comenzaba a trepar por aquellas ramas, Syaoran la veía sintiendo miedo de que cayera, pero recordó su niñez ahora era el quien que esperaba abajo.

-Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Vamos Syaoran o ¿ya se te olvido como trepar?!!!

Syaoran sonrió mientras veía aquella calida sonrisa que salía de aquella cara sonrojada; y por un instante para los dos se había devolvido el tiempo y seguían siendo aquellos 2 niños que jugaban bajo la sombra de los cerezos; al llegar a la rama mas alta Sakura se detuvo.

-Sakura: Vamos Syaoran…..

Syaoran veía el rostro de Sakura y sentía que una luz salía de ella, refrescando todo el ambiente y olvidando todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Syaoran: veo que eres muy ágil.

-Sakura: así es, ya no puedes dejarme atrás… como lo hiciste.

-Syaoran: sabes que nunca me hubiera ido… pero encontré a donde pertenecía.

-Sakura: ¡le pertenecías a Clow! (me pertenecías a mi.)

-Syaoran: Este nunca dejo de ser mi hogar Princesa… pero sabes que debía irme.

-Sakura: Debías irte… pero… ¿Por qué nunca regresaste?.

-Syaoran: No sabia como hacerlo… además debía adaptarme a mi nueva vida, estudios, modales, negocios y un pueblo que me necesitaba.

-Sakura: Yo…. Yo también te necesitaba Syaoran… dime Syaoran… ¿me olvidaste?

Syaoran podía ver el reflejo de las estrellas en aquella tierna mirada, Sakura apretaba su mano contra su pecho; El joven pensaba en todo lo que quería decir y en lo que debía decir, pero ni una palabra salio de sus labios; Sakura miro nuevamente aquellas luces de la ciudad y el reflejo de una lagrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que la joven comenzara a bajar.

-Syaoran: ¿princesa?

Sakura rápidamente seco sus ojos y le proporciono una sonrisa al joven.

-Sakura: Vamos Syaoran Kun… Baja se hace tarde!!!!

El joven rápidamente bajo dando un salto y quedando frente a la princesa, ella se volteo pero el sostuvo su brazo.

-Syaoran: Hace mucho que no conversamos… y quiero pedirte disculpas por todo este tiempo en el que me ausente.

-Sakura: Las personas van y vienen… nadie es eterno para nadie… las cosas cambian… y tu ¿tu cambiaste Syaoran?.

-Syaoran: Sigo siendo el mismo princesa… su amigo.

-Sakura: pero…

Sakura miro a Syaoran, quien soltó muy despacio a la princesa, ella lo veía tristemente pero seguía sonriendo, luego su cabello oculto su mirada.

-Sakura: debo pedirte perdón Syaoran Kun…

-Syaoran: No veo porque… eres la persona mas tierna, se que nunca me harías algún daño.

-Sakura: Tu aun me ves como tu amiga, pero yo te he hecho daño aquella noche al besarte… se que tienes una relación seria y no debí ser tan ingenua al pensar que…. (Me esperarías.)

-Syaoran: No princesa no tiene porque hacerlo.

Sakura Levanto su rostro, mirando aquellos ojos azules sonrió y tomo el rostro de Syaoran dándole un beso muy despacio en su mejilla y luego lo abrazo quedando su rostro viendo a las estrellas que le parecían tan inalcanzables como el mismo Syaoran.

-Syaoran: Princesa yo nunca podría.

-Sakura: Shhhhh, no me expliques nada, de todas formas mi corazón no entendería… Syaoran no importa que tan lejos tu desees volar, yo siempre te estaré esperando.

Syaoran abrazo fuertemente a Sakura mientras ella susurraba en su oído.

-Sakura: Perdóname por amarte Syaoran.

Sakura correspondió aquel fuerte abrazo y luego se alejo, entrando en las escaleras del castillo se detuvo, y con una vuelta rápida sonrió.

-Sakura: Te prometo que después de esta noche nunca más volveré a hablar de mis sentimientos Syaoran Kun!!! ¡Buenas noches!

Syaoran se acerco hasta las escaleras pero Sakura rápidamente subió hasta la puerta y mientras corría las lagrimas brotaban, pero no se detuvo hasta su habitación.

-Sakura: Perdóname por esta confusión Syaoran…

-Syaoran (Perdóname tu a mi Sakura, por lastimarte a pesar de que yo también te…)


	9. Una sombra junto a Sakura

Este es el capitulo 9 o0o el que viene después del capitulo titulado el perdón de un amor 0 disculpen la confusión u.u

Capitulo IX: Una sombra junto a Sakura.

Los días mas hermosos, donde un sueño parece que puede ser alcanzado, muchas veces son tristes y rutinarios sino se tiene a ese ser especial a nuestro lado. Sakura estaba en su cuarto aquella mañana recordando la promesa hecha la noche anterior.

-Sakura: ya no te molestare con lo que siento Syaoran…

Se levanto de aquella mecedora frente a la ventana y bajo a desayunar, encontrándose a todos en la mesa.

-Sakura: Buenos días… disculpen la tardanza.

-Touya: Buenos días Sakura, ven siéntate.

-Yukito: Hoy te ves muy hermosa princesa.

-Sakura. Gracias Yukito…

Sakura miro a Syaoran quien se encontraba frente a el a su lado estaba Tomoyo, Sakura les proporciono una sonrisa.

-Fye: Princesa Tomoyo ¿Por qué Kuropuki no se sienta con nosotros?

-Tomoyo: Kurogane es un ser muy solitario señor Fye, no creo que le agrade el estar en la mesa.

-Fye: Ya veo… bueno su majestad hoy es el gran día.

-Touya: así es… ya todo esta listo, para la celebración de esta noche… los 500 años de Clow nunca serán olvidados. Sakura luego del desayuno ¿porque no llevas a nuestros invitados a dar un paseo por el pueblo?

-Sakura: Como digas hermano.

Aquella mañana transcurría lentamente, luego del desayuno Tomoyo, Fye, Syaoran, Sakura y mas atrás Kurogane transitaban por las calles de Clow.

-Tomoyo: Su pueblo es realmente hermoso.

-Sakura: Mi hermano es un buen rey, todos vivimos en paz.

"Una manzana para la princesa…"

-Sakura: Mil gracias señora.

-Syaoran: Yo no solo le daría crédito a su majestad… este pueblo siempre ha amado a su princesa.

Tomoyo miro como a Syaoran se le iluminaban los ojos cuando pronunciaba el nombre de la joven, ella sonrió; Sakura al voltear se sonrojo, pero quedo algo triste al ver a Tomoyo del brazo de Syaoran.

-Syaoran: Tenia mucho tiempo que no transitaba estas calles… todo esta tan diferente.

-Sakura: así es todo ha cambiado…

-Fye. Estoy seguro que cambio para mejor… no lo crees así Syaoran?

-Syaoran: Por supuesto.

-Fye: Y ¿Qué opina usted señor Kurotuki?

-Kurogane: Vuelve a decirme así y no respondo!!!

-Fye: No se enoje.

Sakura sonrió, casi finalizando la mañana llegaron a la plaza del pueblo, era verdaderamente hermosa, las aves revoloteaban y Sakura no resistió la tentación, tomo del brazo a Syaoran, Tomoyo se alejo quedando junto a Kurogane.

-Sakura:¡Vamos Syaoran!... ¡Espantemos a las palomas como antes!

-Syaoran: ¡Pero princesa!

Sakura tiro del brazo de Syaoran y luego salio corriendo, Syaoran quedo hipnotizado al ver como los cabellos de Sakura revoloteaban también junto con todas aquellas aves, Sakura daba vueltas con sus brazos abiertos como si jugara con el viento, las aves volaban a su alrededor, de pronto Sakura se detuvo, a Syaoran le parecía que las aves volaban mas despacio y a su alrededor todo se detenía.

-Syaoran: ¿Sakura?

De la espalda de la joven brotaron dos enormes alas de color rosa, Sakura miraba al cielo viendo como las aves se alejaban.

-Fye: Hay magia en todo el ambiente.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué?... ¡Sakura!!

Syaoran pudo ver una sombra junto a la joven, al momento que Syaoran dio un paso para acercarse, todo regreso a la normalidad, cayendo Sakura inconsciente en el suelo, Syaoran llego hasta ella levantándola, las alas habían desaparecido.

-Tomoyo: Syaoran ¿Qué ocurrió?.

-Kurogane: ¿esta desmayada?

-Syaoran: No lo viste?

-Tomoyo: ¿Qué cosa?

-Fye: Ella no pudo ver nada Syaoran… solo los seres con magia pudimos verlo… aunque no se porque tu también lo viste.

Syaoran miro a Fye y luego todos se dirigieron al castillo llevando a la princesa inconsciente; Sakura sentía una gran calidez en su mano izquierda, alguien sostenía su mano suavemente al abrir los ojos vio a Syaoran a su lado.

-Syaoran: Hola princesa.

-Sakura: que maravilloso es ver tu rostro al despertar.

-Syaoran: Me asuste mucho… ¿Quién era el que estaba a tu lado? 

-Sakura: Adonde?

-Syaoran: en la plaza… cuando desplegaste tus alas… ¿Quién era el que estaba a tu lado?

-Sakura: yo… ¿yo desplegué mis alas?...

-Syaoran. Acaso no lo recuerdas Sakura?

-Sakura: habían muchas aves… y en cada giro podía ver tu rostro… como antes, cuando jugábamos a espantar las aves de la plaza… ¿no lo recuerdas Syaoran kun?

-Syaoran: si lo recuerdo… hoy lo volví a vivir.

Sakura le sonrió y luego cerro su mano sosteniendo la de el, Syaoran estaba sentado a su lado viéndola tiernamente.

-Sakura: recuerdo que en cada giro veía tu rostro pero… también vi a un hombre que estaba en el otro extremo de la plaza… 

-Syaoran: Por quien te pregunto estaba a su lado princesa.

-Sakura: solo los recuerdo a ustedes dos… ni siquiera recuerdo haber abierto mis alas… después de ver tu rostro todo es negro.

-Syaoran: esta bien… no importa lo que paso… ya estas bien y eso es lo que importa.

Sakura: Discúlpame por preocuparte Syaoran Kun… yo solo quería nuevamente ver tus ojos disfrutando con los míos.

-Syaoran: mis ojos siempre se regocijan al verla princesa.

-Sakura: esta noche en la celebración quiero regalarte mi cariño de una manera especial… ¿me acompañarías a las ruinas esta noche?

-Syaoran: lo que sea por complacerla princesa.

-Sakura: puedes tutearme y decir lo que acabas de decirme.

-Syaoran: Lo que sea por complacerte… Sakura.

-Sakura: Gracias Syaoran Kun…

Sakura se sentó en la cama, cuando tocaron la puerta, en ese momento Syaoran retiro su mano de la de ella, Sakura coloco su mano sobre sus piernas y agarro las sabanas fuertemente.

-Sakura (¿no quieres que te vean conmigo Syaoran Kun?.)

-Syaoran: Adelante.

"Disculpen la interrupción… pero me contaron lo que te había pasado mi querida Sakura."

-Sakura: estoy bien… Gracias por preocuparte Eriol San.

Eriol se acerco hasta Sakura dándole un beso en la mano, Syaoran se levanto de la silla; Sakura noto que Syaoran veía fijamente a Eriol parecía que estaba pensando en algo, Syaoran no escuchaba lo que decía Eriol sus pensamientos lo sumergían.

-Syaoran (¿Tu querida Sakura?... ella es… mi querida Sakura.)


	10. La verdad en los ojos de Tomoyo

Capitulo X: la verdad en los ojos de Tomoyo

Sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias siempre intentamos no herir al ser que se ama, si es necesario ocultaremos nuestros sentimientos sin importar que estos nos quemen por dentro, si es un sentimiento que lastima nunca será revelado. Syaoran cerró los ojos y hablo muy despacio mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Syaoran: Espero que se recupere… Princesa…

-Sakura (De nuevo con formalismos Syaoran…)

Sakura no respondió solo veía sus sabanas solo levanto el rostro cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta, Eriol sonrió y hablo placidamente.

-Eriol: Querida Sakura debes reponerte, en pocas horas comenzaran las festividades del reino…

-Sakura: No te preocupes Eriol San, bajare a tiempo… no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿podrías dejarme sola?

-Eriol: Sakura tu nunca estas sola… mientras lleves mi pulsera, siempre estoy contigo…

Aquella pulsera parecía brillar aun mas cuando Eriol estaba cerca, la joven lo miro y acentuó con la cabeza, el se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Eriol: Te espero esta noche querida Sakura.

-Sakura: Gracias Eriol San…

Al retirarse Eriol Sakura miraba su armario y recordaba aquella noche donde juro nunca hablar más de sus sentimientos.

-Sakura (¿Cómo puedo lograr no hablar de lo que mas me importa?...)

Al llegar la noche se encendieron las velas que alumbraban la entrada hacia el jardín del castillo de Clow, las mesas estaban en circulo y en el centro se encontraba la pista de baile, todo el que llegaba debía bajar aquellas escaleras adornadas con pétalos de rosas sus escalones y hermosas guirnaldas su baranda; esa noche Syaoran estaba ya en el jardín deleitándose con las hermosas notas que tocaba la orquesta; Fye, Tomoyo y Yukito lo acompañaban.

-Syaoran: que hermosa es esta melodía…

-Yukito: esta orquesta ha tocado en cada uno de los bailes que ha dado el palacio Clow… incluso antes de que Touya fuera el rey…

-Syaoran: Tomoyo ¿Dónde esta Kurogane?...

-Tomoyo: El debe de venir mas tarde… no le gusta este tipo de eventos…

-Fye: Pues se pierde de una gran fiesta…

-Tomoyo: el es muy reservado, prefiere la soledad como compañía.

Todos quedaron viendo la agilidad con que aquellas manos tocaban los diferentes instrumentos, adentro Sakura bajaba de su habitación con un hermoso vestido color rosa, en sus cabellos habían unos pequeños sujetadores en ambos lados en forma de alas de ángel, lo único que vestía sus manos era aquella pulsera que le había dado Eriol, en ese momento Touya estaba por salir al jardín y se detuvo al verla.

-Touya: estas realmente hermosa… pero esa hermosura se opaca con la tristeza que llevas…

-Sakura: Yo no estoy triste hermano… digamos que son los nervios…

En ese momento Sakura sonrió, Touya no quiso descubrir la falsa sonrisa de Sakura y solo extendió su brazo para salir los dos juntos, Cuando bajaban por las escaleras Yukito sonrió y fue a recibirlos, Syaoran recordó aquella ves en su castillo cuando Sakura lucia el vestido que el le había regalado.

-Syaoran (Nunca creí que podrías verte aun más hermosa Sakura…)

-Yukito: Que hermosa estas Sakura… y tu muy elegante Touya…

-Sakura: Muchas gracias Yukito

-Touya: Tu también estas muy guapo Yuki…

-Yukito: Gracias…

-Touya: Sakura Ve tu con el mocoso y con la princesa Tomoyo… debo ir a la entrada por los demás Invitados… Cuando lleguen al jardín por favor ubícalos Sakura.

-Sakura: No hay problema hermano…

-Touya: Yuki ¿Me acompañas?

-Yukito: Claro que si Touya… volvemos en un rato Sakura…

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, Touya y Yukito subían las escaleras, al voltear diviso a Syaoran junto a Tomoyo, ella veía la orquesta mientras Syaoran estaba fijo en la mirada de la joven.

-Sakura: Buenas noches…

-Tomoyo: Buenas noches Sakura… estas verdaderamente linda esta noche… ¿No lo crees Syaoran?...

-Syaoran: Bueno yo… yo… si claro…

-Sakura: Muchas gracias…

-Syaoran. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? 

-Sakura: así es, solo fue un susto.

-Syaoran: en verdad me asuste mucho… ¿aun no recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

-Sakura: No… no puedo recordar lo que me contaste.

-Tomoyo: Lo importante es que no paso a mayores.

Sakura Sonrió, pero a Syaoran le cambio por completo el rostro, cuando Sakura volteo, tras ella estaba Eriol, con una elegante capa negra con detalles plateados.

-Eriol: Buenas noches.

-Sakura: Bienvenido Eriol San… creo que no sirvo de anfitriona debería estar en las escaleras recibiendo a los invitados.

-Eriol: Al contrario… eres excelente anfitriona tu esplendor hace muy grato el ambiente… las estrellas deben estar envidiosas Sakura.

-Sakura. No entiendo… ¿Eso porque?

-Eriol: Porque esta noche las estrellas están celosas porque tu las opacas.

-Sakura: Gracias por el elogio Eriol San.

Sakura se sonrojo, Mientras Syaoran se sentaba junto a Tomoyo quien sonreía un poco burlándose de la cara de Syaoran, Sakura camino hasta las escaleras y se detuvo junto a Eriol, ambos hablaban placidamente.

-Tomoyo: Sabes Syaoran… deberías buscar lo que realmente quieres.

-Syaoran: ¿De que hablas Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo: mi insistencia por venir hasta aquí, no fue por la fiesta o por las ansias de conocer el reino de Clow; aunque admito que ha sido realmente gratificante el viaje.

-Syaoran: Pero si tu querías venir… ¿acaso te cansaste?

-Tomoyo: mira a la hermosa Sakura… aquel esplendor que lleva siempre consigo, se esta apagando… ¿no lo ves?

Syaoran miro a Sakura quien sonreía placidamente, sin embargo la notaba más delgada y pálida.

-Tomoyo: la he visto feliz esta tarde… la sonrisa que muestra horita no es tan brillante, como la que nos enseño hoy en la plaza junto a las palomas… ni la que mostró el día que estaba yo en el palacio… tu Syaoran eres el elemento que esa joven necesita para sonreír…

-Syaoran: No te estoy entendiendo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo: No quiero que la pierdas…

Syaoran Miraba como Sakura estaba Junto a Eriol recibiendo a los primeros invitados, veía aquel rostro iluminado por las velas y por las estrellas, y aunque estaba mas delgada y pálida, ante los ojos de Syaoran seguía siendo la joven mas hermosa del reino.

-Tomoyo: nunca me has mirado así, y eso es lo que me hizo comprender que no es a mi a quien quieres…

-Syaoran: Discúlpame Tomoyo pero, creo que estas confundida, Sakura y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia…

-Tomoyo: lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta que vi que ella es la chispa que hace latir tu corazón… la razón que insistí en venir fue para que tú te dieras cuenta de que quieres a la princesa Sakura más que a una amiga…

Syaoran miraba los ojos de Tomoyo, no habían lágrimas y su voz no era de reclamo, no entendía porque Tomoyo decía todo aquello, en sus oídos eran mentiras, pero dentro de su corazón Syaoran sabia que era la verdad.

-Syaoran (¿todo lo que me dices es verdad Tomoyo?... yo estoy enamorado de Sakura?)


	11. Lloviendo estrellas

Capitulo XI: Lloviendo estrellas

Lo mas hermoso de nuestra vida no esta en lo material, a veces podemos no tener nada pero somos felices y eso es tener mucho, el compartir un poquito de nuestra felicidad no es solamente donar posesiones es compartir con alguien, es hacerle creer a ese ser especial que el mundo no es solo lo material que el mundo esta hecho de amor y que se vive mejor cuando lo vivimos juntos. Aquel hermoso baile había dado inicio, las parejas bailaban aquel vals, Syaoran estaba con Tomoyo en una mesa aun conversando.

-Tomoyo: ¿se lo dirás?...

-Syaoran: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Tomoyo: porque yo también he encontrado a esa persona especial, y se que mi felicidad no esta contigo Syaoran San y se que la tuya tampoco esta conmigo…

"¿Interrumpo?..."

-Tomoyo: Siéntese señor Fye…

-Fye: es increíble como los músicos tocan, me he quedado atónito al escucharlos…

-Tomoyo: es realmente bello en verdad…

-Fye: la princesa Sakura parece estarse divirtiendo mucho.

Sakura bailaba con Eriol en la pista, Syaoran quedo fijo viendo como aquellos hermosos cabellos claros se movían al compás de la música junto con el bello vestido rosa.

-Syaoran (realmente encantadora…)

-Fye. Syaoran parece que te haz ido del baile.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué?.

-Fye: Lo dije y lo mantengo sabe como descontrolarte.

-Syaoran: de nuevo con esas cosas Fye?. 

-Tomoyo: sabes deberías de ir a bailar.

-Syaoran: ¿deseas bailar Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo: no conmigo.

Tomoyo miro a la pista, Syaoran vio como Sakura y Eriol se acercaban a la mesa.

-Fye: que hermoso baila princesa.

-Sakura: gracias señor Fye… a veces siento que podría bailar toda una noche.

-Eriol: Ahora continuaremos querida Sakura… solo iré por un poco de vino ¿alguien desea?.

-Fye: yo lo acepto con mucho placer.

Eriol se alejo, Sakura se sentó junto a Fye quien sonreía placidamente como le era costumbre, se levanto extendiendo su mano a Tomoyo.

-Fye: me permite esta pieza?

-Tomoyo: Con gran placer… creo que no deberían quedarse aquí sentados, la noche es realmente hermosa.

Tomoyo le sonrió a Syaoran, y después miro suavemente a Sakura, quien al verlos alejarse se sonrojo cuando frente a ella estaban aquellos ojos azules.

-Syaoran: ¿deseas bailar?

-Sakura: pero Eriol…

-Syaoran: estoy seguro que no se enojara.

La joven de ojos verdes extendió tímidamente su delgada mano, Syaoran suavemente la tomo, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada al sentir que el brazo de aquel joven rubio rodeaba su cintura acercándola suavemente hacia el.

-Syaoran: recuerdo que siempre te gusto el vals…

-Sakura: son piezas únicas, parece compuestas por ángeles…

-Syaoran (mi querida Sakura…)

Sakura se perdía poco a poco en aquellos ojos azules el mar le parecía pequeño ante la inmensidad de aquella mirada, Syaoran entendió aquella noche lo que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, todo su mundo se le iluminaba cuando sentía a la joven princesa cerca de el.

-Fye: mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero siempre supe que usted no era la indicada para el rey.

-Tomoyo: aunque no me lo vaya a creer… yo también lo presentí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-Fye: espero que el señor Kurotenu no se enoje al vernos bailar.

-Tomoyo: No le he entendido señor Fye…

-Fye: los sentimientos mas profundos pueden ser vistos por las personas con magia, como es mi caso… el aura que une a Syaoran con la princesa Sakura es muy visible para mi… al igual que el aura que emana el señor Kurogane y usted.

-Tomoyo: ya veo… le ruego que no comente nada, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz.

-Fye: Así es siempre saldrá a la luz.

Fye miro cuidadosamente a Eriol quien se hallaba en la mesa tomándose muy pensativamente su vino.

-Fye (¿Quién es?...)

-Eriol (Falta muy poco mi valiosa Sakura…)

Las miradas se reflejaban una en la otra, aunque no decían nada ambos estaban gritando por dentro, Sakura sentía que volaba entre los brazos del joven de ojos azules, el estrechaba suavemente pero muy firme el cuerpo de su joven amor junto al de el.

-Sakura: ¿recuerdas tu promesa?

-Syaoran: No creo que podamos escaparnos esta noche a las ruinas.

-Sakura: Lo prometiste… además quiero que veas algo.

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta el final de la pista entre la multitud y luego ella comenzó a correr recogiéndose el vestido con su mano libre, el solo la seguía.

-Sakura: Vamos Syaoran… ¡Alcanzame!

Sakura sonreía, ambos eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, sus sombras jugaban entre la grama, al frente se divisaban los enormes Cerezos ya secos, Syaoran corría tras de Sakura y en un tropezón, piso el vestido de la princesa dejándola caer en la grama y sobre ella el; la hermosa capa azul con dorado que llevaba el joven, dio un salto tapando sus rostros, Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo, sentía la agitada respiración del joven saliendo de su boca, ella sentía aquel aire cerca de sus labios; Y con una voz entre cortada Syaoran quito la capa, sintiendo en su pecho las manos de la joven quien respiraba fuertemente.

-Syaoran: Estas… bien… Sakura?.

Sakura levanto su mano y tiernamente acaricio el rostro del joven, ella deseaba fuertemente incitarlo a besarla, pero recordó su promesa de no volver a hablar de sus sentimientos. Sakura sentía que su respiración se calmaba pero su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte al sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo y al mirar aquellos profundos ojos celestes.

-Syaoran (¿puedo besarte Sakura?)

-Sakura: Si Syaoran… yo estoy… mmm

Aquel si, fue interpretado como un permiso, Syaoran acerco suavemente sus labios a los de su querida princesa, al cerrar sus parpados de aquellos tiernos ojos verdes broto una lagrima, la joven sentía su pecho junto al de el, y los latidos de sus corazones se unían, mientras que aquel beso le expresaba a Sakura lo que Syaoran nunca pudo decir, la mano del joven jugaba con los cabellos de la princesa sosteniendo delicadamente su cabeza, y su otra mano se apoyaba en su cintura; la mano de ella seguía en el rostro del joven rubio y la otra estaba sintiendo el tibio calor entre los dos pechos, a Sakura le pareció despertar de un sueño cuando sus labios se separaron, ella seguía perdida en aquellos ojos y en aquellos labios que hablaban muy despacio mientras rozaban con los de ella.

-Syaoran: perdóname yo….

Sakura sentía los labios del joven tan cerca que le parecía que rozaban sus labios con los de el, las mejillas sonrojadas eran mas que evidentes.

-Sakura: no tienes porque disculparte conmigo, un beso no es algo malo yo deseaba mostrarte lo que hay en estos cerezos…

Syaoran se levanto muy despacio, dándole la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos estaban sonrojados, Sakura guió a Syaoran hasta el cerezo donde jugaron por última vez, la noche estaba adornada por la radiante luna llena que entre aquellas ramas marchitas dejaba ver un pequeño retoño que no se resignaba a morir.

-Syaoran: esta retoñando…

Syaoran vio aquel hermoso retoño y al ver los ojos de Sakura veía ese brillo de bondad y ternura característico de la Princesa.

-Syaoran: usted los revivió princesa…

-Sakura: hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de este pequeño, ayer no estaba aquí… juntos revivimos los cerezos Syaoran kun… tal vez ellos podían sentir mi tristeza y ahora que mi corazón vuelve a latir con la misma alegría de antes… ellos desean florecer.

Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran, el dudo pero al final la apretó, ambos caminaron por los medanos hasta las antiguas ruinas de Clow; Sakura comenzó a escalar por unas escaleras de hierro que llevaban a una plataforma de madera hecha por los mismos trabajadores de las ruinas.

-Syaoran: ya esta pasando la media noche… deben estar preocupados por usted princesa.

-Sakura: nada de formalismos… Además quiero que por primera vez en el cumpleaños del reino veas llover las estrellas junto a mi.

-Syaoran: ¿llover estrellas?

-Sakura: mira el cielo y me entenderás.

Syaoran vio como aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban estrellas de colores en el cielo, el rostro de Sakura se iluminaba de un hermoso arco iris, sus sombras iban bailando en la madera de un lado para el otro, aquel destello de luces era verdaderamente impresionante, cada fuego artificial dejaba caer una hermosa lluvia que parecían estrellas cayendo del nocturno cielo.

-Syaoran: están… lloviendo estrellas.

-Sakura: en las celebraciones anteriores había venido para acá desde niña, un día me di cuenta que ya no era aquella chiquilla y deseaba compartir este hermoso secreto con alguien, y siempre lo supe… ese alguien eras tu Syaoran.

Sakura miraba aquellas luces en el cielo, alzaba las manos como si quisiera tomarlas, al acercarse al borde Sakura se mantuvo con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

-Sakura: desde aquí parece que volaras más allá de las estrellas que están llorando, pensaba que tan vez pasando las estrellas… llegaría hasta ti.

-Syaoran: hoy solamente debes voltearte… no necesitas volar mas allá de las estrellas, estoy aquí Sakura.

Syaoran pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sakura, ella sentía que aquel sueño se iba a terminar con ella levantándose de la cama viendo por su ventana los cerezos secos.

-Sakura (no deseo despertar)

En el palacio todos disfrutaban de igual manera aquella fiesta de luces en el cielo, solo Eriol parecía escuchar un pensamiento.

-Eriol: (no lo harás…)


	12. Mañana al despertar

Capitulo XII: mañana al despertar

El brillo de sus ojos se borro y después de aquel día la princesa ya no despertó; Y el joven se quedo deseando ser el amor eterno luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo pero ella nunca más despertó. Sakura y Syaoran habían regresado muy tarde, el palacio estaba ya en penumbras, ambos tomados de la mano reían en voz baja, Sakura se quito las sandalias para poder subir las escaleras. Ella era la más risueña, era como un sueño hecho realidad, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de luna que iluminaban los pasillos y el corazón de los enamorados.

-Sakura: este es mi cuarto… el tuyo esta mas al fondo.

-Syaoran: si ya lo se…

-Sakura: Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo… como cuando era pequeña y me daba miedo el quedarme sola.

-Syaoran: Recuerdo que trepaba a la ventana… no me gustaba verte asustada pero ya crecimos… se vería mal.

-Sakura: cierto… pero… temo despertar… despertar y saber que esto fue solo un hermoso sueño, uno mas de los tanto que he tenido contigo.

-Syaoran: eso ya me lo has dicho y te vuelvo a repetir que soy yo, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir.

Sakura abrazo fuertemente al joven miraba por aquellas ventanas como la luna resplandecía en aquella mágica noche.

-Syaoran: Debes entrar y descansar, se que tu salud no es la mejor… me preocupan tus desmayos y lo delgada que estas… sin embargo… tu brillo interno sigue igual de cegador.

-Sakura: quiero que repitas lo que diré por favor Syaoran.

Sakura se alejo un poco pero sin salirse de aquellos brazos que le asían tanto bien, Syaoran podía ver la luna reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes, le parecía ver por una ventana más.

-Sakura: di que me amas… que es cierto lo que estas sintiendo, que no despertare mañana y sabré que aun estas con la princesa Tomoyo y que todo esto ha sido una simple confusión en tu corazón… por favor dímelo.

Syaoran quedo sorprendido ante aquella petición, Sakura cerro los ojos esperando aquellas palabras y entrelazo sus dedos en señal de ruego, al ver esta reacción, Syaoran se acerco suavemente besando sus labios en respuesta a aquella plegaria que mostraban las manos de la princesa, después de aquel beso aun los dos frente a frente tan cerca, Sakura coloco sus dedos en los labios del joven rubio.

-Sakura: no… no me respondas… quiero… quiero que me lo digas mañana junto al cerezo que nos dio por tantos años sus sombras para jugar.

-Syaoran: de todas formas… mañana al despertar seré el primero al que veras.

-Sakura: Mañana al despertar estaré esperando ver tus ojos llenos de mar, iremos al cerezo y dirás lo que quieras decirme… querido Syaoran Kun.

-Syaoran: Buenas noches Mi querida Sakura… Mi pequeño ángel de luz.

-Sakura: mañana abriré mis alas… y te llevare conmigo a volar… conocerás un mundo que he creado y que solo deseo compartir contigo.

-Syaoran: Descansa…

Sakura abrió la puerta aun estaban tomados de la mano, ella al entrar soltó poco a poco aquella mano que la hacia sentir tan protegida, al cerrar la puerta la toco parecía como si aun sintiera la presencia de su joven amor.

-Sakura: Hasta mañana Syaoran Kun…

-Syaoran (Mañana se lo diré… por primera vez le diré lo que siento por ella…)

Syaoran llego a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama boca abajo pensando en aquella maravillosa noche que le había regalado su querida princesa, recordó aquella noche bajo los cerezos cuando ella le pedía perdón por sus sentimientos; "Sakura: Shhhhh, no me expliques nada, de todas formas mi corazón no entendería… Syaoran no importa que tan lejos tu desees volar, yo siempre te estaré esperando…"

-Syaoran (Me esperaste por diez años mi Sakura, ya no te haré esperar mas; mañana al despertar te diré bajo aquellos cerezos lo que siento…)

En la recamara de la princesa, Sakura estaba peinando su cabello cuando de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, el peine cayo al suelo, ella se pudo levantar pero quedo de rodillas frente a la puerta, levantando su mano intentaba llegar a la perilla pero quedo inconsciente en el suelo; aquella pulsera color oro se volvió negra, una luz rosa comenzó a rodearla y de la ventana un hombre vestido de negro entro atravesando el vidrio, la tomo suavemente y la recostó en la cama, Sakura abrió tenuemente los ojos.

-Sakura: Ayúdeme…

"Pronto pasara… no intentes luchar o dolerá mas, no quisiera que fuera así, pero tu fuerza interna es muy grande…"

-Sakura: ¿Quién…eres?.

"Duerme Sakura… duerme como lo has pedido, no vas a despertar… y lo harás solo para seguirme."

Sakura quedo inconsciente en su cama, aquella sombra la arropo delicadamente y le dio un beso en la frente, en su cuello guindaba un collar similar a la pulsera de la princesa que ahora Expedia una energía color púrpura sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

"Mañana será el día… al fin los Hiragizawa seremos vengados, con tu poder y mis conocimientos todo será como debía ser…"

Aquella mañana Syaoran se alistaba para bajar, eran las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente, alguien toco la puerta.

-Syaoran: Adelante…

"Buenos días!"

-Syaoran: Buen día Fye…

-Fye: al parecer anoche tú y la princesa Sakura se perdieron en el palacio…

-Syaoran: tú y tus bromas Fye… lo que pasa es que salimos a las ruinas de Clow.

-Fye: se lo dijiste?... ¿le hiciste caso a la princesa Tomoyo?

-Syaoran: Esta mañana se lo diré, frente a los cerezos, como ella me hizo prometer.

-Fye: supongo que te acordaras que esta tarde partiremos.

-Syaoran: lo se… por eso debe ser hoy.

-Fye: romperás tu compromiso con Tomoyo?

-Syaoran: Creo que no hace falta… anoche me quedo muy claro que no soy yo a quien quiere.

-Fye: eso es cierto… Es mejor que te des prisa y la esperes frente a su cuarto.

-Syaoran: Estoy listo.

El cuarto de Sakura quedaba a 5 puertas del de Syaoran, al salir, Fye le guiño el ojo y siguió en sentido contrario, deteniéndose, a mitad del pasillo.

-Fye (es la misma energía de anoche.)

-Syaoran (Muy bien ahora la esperare aquí a que salga, ella se levanta muy temprano, espero que no se me haya adelantado.)

Syaoran vio como Fye se acercaba a la puerta de Sakura y la abría sin antes tocar.

-Syaoran: ¡Fye! ¿Qué haces?

Fye no paso al cuarto, Syaoran al asomarse vio a Sakura sentada en su mecedora cerca de su ventana viendo fijamente aquellos cerezos.

-Syaoran: ¿Sakura?.

Syaoran se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos de la princesa, su pupila estaba completamente expandida, a tal punto que ya el brillo de sus ojos verdes se había perdido, ella al mirarlo le sonrió pero estaba completamente ida.

-Fye: La magia sale de esa pulsera, Aquella pulsera no la esta dejando despertar.

-Syaoran: Sa… Sakura…

El brillo de sus ojos se borro y después de aquel día la princesa ya no despertó; Y el joven se quedo deseando ser el amor eterno luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo pero ella nunca más despertó.


	13. La identidad de Eriol

Capitulo XIII: La identidad de Eriol

Mil sueños en nuestras vidas, uno cada noche, un sueño donde puedes ser quien deseas y volver a la realidad al despertar y llevar acabo lo que has soñado cada una de esas innumerables noches, pero ¿Cuándo sabes que estas despierto? El tener los ojos abiertos no significa nada sino puedes despertar tu alma, El brillo de aquellos ojos verdes se borro y después de aquel día la princesa ya no despertó; Y el joven se quedo deseando ser el amor eterno luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo pero ella nunca más despertó.

"Sakura ¿estas bien?"

Aquel joven de cabellos rubios se acerco a aquella princesa que le sonreía tiernamente a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban ausencia.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué le ocurre Fye? (Sus manos están heladas…)

Syaoran tomo en sus manos aquellas delicadas y delgadas manos, la suavidad que podía apreciar de aquella piel la comparo con la seda. Fye se acerco y veía como Sakura miraba a Syaoran como si lo recordaba aunque no sabía quien era.

-Fye: la princesa tiene el alma dormida…

-Syaoran: ¿Qué… Que dices?...

-Fye: ella tiene sus ojos abiertos pero… no puede reconocer a nadie en esta habitación… si es que puede ver.

Syaoran quedo impactado ante la aclaración del joven mago, Syaoran reconocía los ojos de Sakura pero estaban diferentes esta vez estaban vacíos, sin ese resplandor de dulzura característico de ella.

-Fye: Levántala y colócala en su cama… será mejor que llame a su hermano.

"Que es lo que ocurre?... pude sentir una gran energía proveniente de este cuarto…"

Frente a Fye un joven de gafas tenia las facciones de su cara muy tensas, Yukito era la mano derecha del rey Touya, había sentido la misma presencia que Fye.

-Fye: es la princesa ella…

-Syaoran: Ayúdala…

-Fye: ¿Cómo dices Syaoran?

-Syaoran: ¡Ayúdala! Haz lo que sea necesario para que se reponga… Por favor Sakura… No me veas así… Despierta…

Syaoran no podía siquiera ver su reflejo en los ojos de la joven, Yukito se acerco suavemente y quedo atónito al ver a la princesa quien solo veía a Syaoran.

-Syaoran: Dime algo Princesa.

-Yukito: Es inútil… esta es magia negra… solo he leído en libros sobre este tipo de hechizos, son muy fuertes se necesita gran cantidad de energía para hacerlos…

-Fye: Este hechizo es el nenasai que significa Duerme en japonés… el nenasai solo puede ser utilizado por magia negra o si se busca una fuerza adjunta a la del mago que desea hacer el nenasai.

-Yukito: Este tipo de hechizo solo se ha hecho una vez… por el mago Thirilt…

-Syaoran: ¿Thirilt? Pero el esta muerto…

-Fye: así es…

-Yukito: Buscare a Touya el debe saberlo… Por favor Syaoran San lleva a Sakura hasta su cama.

Yukito salio inmediatamente de la recamara, muy despacio y con mucha delicadeza Syaoran levanto a la princesa, llevándola hasta su cama y cobijándola, Sakura seguía con sus ojos abiertos esta vez miraba al techo.

-Syaoran: en este estado ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta la silla?

Fye recogía aquel peine en el suelo, la peinadora era de un color blanco, sobre ella se posaba una foto del rey junto a Yukito.

-Fye: Cuando la persona afectada por el nenasai entra ya en la etapa final que es el trance, esta hace lo que le manda el mago quien ha echado el encantamiento… tal vez así fue como llego…

-Syaoran (tal ves… solo querías ver los cerezos verdad Sakura?) Por favor Fye… ayúdala…

-Fye: me temo que no podré hacer nada… este hechizo solo puede romperlo quien lo ha creado… o ella misma si logra despertar…

-Syaoran: ¡¡Sakura por favor Lucha!!!

"¡Que es lo que ocurre con Sakura?!"

Un hombre alto de ojos profundos entro desesperadamente al cuarto arrodillándose al lado de la cama donde yacía la princesa.

-Touya: Sakura ¿puedes oírme?...

Sakura miro al joven rey y sonrió tenuemente, volviendo su mirada al techo como si viera el cielo a través de el.

-Touya: ¿Cómo es eso que ha perdido su esencia?... ¿Quién fue?...

-Yukito: aun no lo sabemos Touya pero, debemos buscar a todos los magos del reino… alguno tuvo que ser…

-Touya: Tienes razón Yuki.

Touya miro tiernamente a la princesa que solo veía hacia arriba, Tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la frente, luego al levantarse miro fríamente a Syaoran quien estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama.

-Touya: serás el responsable de lo que le pase así que cuídala bien.

-Syaoran: No tiene ni que pedírmelo su alteza.

Touya salio furioso del cuarto, Yukito le seguía atrás pero su rostro no era de furia sino de tristeza.

-Fye: Tengo que decirle algo joven Syaoran.

-Syaoran: Porque la formalidad?... ¿Qué ocurre Fye?

-Fye: Se decía que el mago Thirilt tenia un descendiente al cual le había enseñado todo lo que sabia de la dinastía de los Hiragizawas; este joven desapareció en medio de aquellos tiempos de Guerra, se decía que había muerto en combate, pero el solo era 2 años mayor que usted…

-Syaoran: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?...

-Fye: se que al crecer usted querría ir en búsqueda de la posibilidad de que este joven estuviese vivo y así vengar a sus padres… Por ello preferí callar además que en tantos años no se supo nada de el…

-Syaoran: Me estas intentando decir que…

-Fye: así es, el responsable de todo esto debe ser un Hiragizawa…

-Syaoran: Imposible… ¿Quién podría ser?

Yukito entro a la habitación, trayendo una bolsa de agua tibia y colocándola bajo las mantas para así calentar a la princesa.

-Fye: Señor Yukito… podría informarme ¿Cuál es el apellido del joven Eriol?

-Yukito: ¿De Eriol?... es Hiragizawa… ¿Por qué?...

-Syaoran (Eriol Hiragizawa…)

El rostro de Fye seguía igual pero Syaoran estaba muy impresionado ante la respuesta de Yukito, en ese momento Sakura comenzó a brillar, una luz blanca salía de todo su cuerpo.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Fye: se la lleva.

Sakura se hacia transparente y comenzó a levitar traspasando la sabana, la joven princesa miro dulcemente a Syaoran extendiendo su mano.

-Syaoran: ¿Sakura?!... (No puedo tocarla…)

El joven rubio intentaba tomar la mano de la princesa pero la traspasaba como a un fantasma, Syaoran se congelo al ver que Sakura movía sus labios intentando decirle algo, pero ni un solo sonido salía de su boca, una lagrima corrió por la suave mejilla de la princesa; cuando comenzó a desaparecer sus pies, la piel de la joven se desvanecía como si pequeñas mariposas volaran por el cuarto desapareciendo en el techo.

-Syaoran: ¡SAKURA!


	14. La venganza de Eriol

Capitulo XIV: La venganza de Eriol

Las sombras del pasado siempre nublan el camino del presente, firme se debe andar por el camino aquel que llaman verdad, intentando no tropezar con las piedras del pasado que a veces necesitamos dejar atrás. La tarde caía, en aquella habitación se podía ver al sol muriendo tras las montañas; en los ojos tristes de aquel joven.

-Fye: Syaoran… ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

-Syaoran: iré a buscarla, Eriol no quiere a Sakura… me quiere a mi.

-Fye: pero… no puedes ir, no sabes donde esta…

"Si quiere cobrar venganza estará en el reino de Rohan…"

-Syaoran: así es Tomoyo… y allá iré…

Syaoran se alejo de la cama cuando sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho, Fye se acerco tomándolo del brazo.

-Fye: No puedes ir…

-Syaoran: ¿Qué me esta pasando?... me duele mucho el pecho…

-Fye: al momento que Eriol revelo su verdadera intención la maldición que los Hiragisawa arrojaron en la familia real de Rohan se ha iniciado nuevamente… aquella maldición que mato a tus padres Syaoran, ahora ha cobrado vida en el nuevo rey del reino de Rohan... tú.

-Syaoran: No… no me importa… yo iré a buscar a Sakura…

-Fye: Mientras mas te esfuerces y mas te acerques a Eriol mayor será tu dolor y mas rápida…

-Syaoran: ¿Mi muerte?... No me importa… (Debo ir por Sakura)

"Yo iré a salvar a la princesa…"

Un hombre realmente imponente entro a la habitación recostándose de la pared.

-Tomoyo: ¿Iras?...

-Fye: Ves Syaoran… Kurogumu y yo iremos por Sakura

-Kurogane: No me llamo Kurogumu!!!

-Syaoran: Ya paso el dolor… Yo también iré por Sakura, y fin del tema…

La noche había llegado, el cielo lleno de estrellas había desaparecido con la tormenta que caía en aquel silencioso palacio, un joven de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado en un gran trono de metal, junto a el arrodillada en un cojin estaba una hermosa joven rubia con los ojos muy tristes y muy vacíos.

"Espera un poco mas mi querida Sakura… un poco mas…"

Sakura miraba la entrada que se encontraba a 40 pasos de ella, como si esperara a alguien que no terminaba de llegar; en el jardín aquella tormentosa noche una enorme luz apareció dejando ver la silueta de tres hombres quienes entraban por aquellas hermosas puertas, el agua les corría de las ropas, caminaron hasta una gran puerta abriéndola sin tocar.

"Al fin han llegado…"

-Syaoran: ¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?!

"Aquí junto a mi Syaoran…"

-Fye: Nunca creí volver a ver a un Hiragisawa… te pareces mucho a tu padre, no quería admitir mi error pero sospeche de ti desde el primer día que te vi.

-Eriol: Solamente quiero hablar con Syaoran, los demás manténganse al margen…

-Fye: solo respondeme una cosa… los desmayos de la princesa no eran una enfermedad… tu estabas absorbiendo su esencia para que ella no despertara mas y así controlarla con el nenasai…

-Eriol: Un mago brillante es el señor Fye… ahora acércate Syaoran… ven a buscar a tu princesa… así ella te demostrara su enorme poder…

Sakura seguía sentada sobre sus piernas en aquel cojin, Syaoran se acerco poco a poco hasta ella cuando aquel dolor en el pecho le volvió, Syaoran estaba de rodillas su cuerpo estaba muy cansado.

-Kurogane: ¿Esta bien su alteza?...

Kurogane no pudo ir en ayuda de Syaoran, una pared estaba entre ellos aunque no la podía ver, Fye se mantenía callado viendo la situación, comenzaba a entender.

-Fye: ¡Syaoran la pulsera es la que absorbe las fuerzas de Sakura! ¡Y las tuyas también! El Nenasai afecta la esencia de la persona hechizada y su corazón… ¡Tu eres el corazón Syaoran por eso los dolores en tu pecho!

-Syaoran: (así que este dolor también lo esta sintiendo Sakura?...)

-Eriol: No es así Syaoran, ella no siente dolor alguno no lo permitiría…

-Syaoran: Si le duele lo que le haces… O ¡¿crees que las lágrimas en sus ojos no representan nada?!

En el blanco rostro de la princesa sus mejillas estaban mojadas de lágrimas, viendo a Syaoran poniéndose en pie con su mano derecha sobre su brazo.

-Eriol: Esas son lagrimas involuntarias que desaparecerán en tres horas…

-Syaoran: No permitiré que el nenasai se complete… se que ella despertara…

Syaoran comenzó a caminar acercándose a Eriol, pero en cada paso el dolor se hacia mas insoportable.

-Eriol: Con un paso hacia atrás disminuye el dolor Syaoran…

-Syaoran: Debo… Llegar a Sakura…

La respiración del joven rey se hacia cada vez mas dificultosa, su cara estaba llena de sudor y su vista empezaba a fallar, Eriol veía aquella escena sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

-Fye: Ya basta!... ¿Piensas matar al joven Syaoran? Por una venganza sin fundamentos…tu padre era un hombre despreciable la impureza de su alma, era visible en los ojos de cualquier mago, pero ni yo pude ver la oscuridad de tu alma simplemente porque no tienes!

-Eriol: solo faltan 3 horas para que se complete el tomaru y todo acabara…

-Fye: El… El Tomaru?...

-Kurogane: No me importa todas las estupideces que ustedes dos están diciendo yo vine por la princesa…

Kurogane saco su espada y lanzo un ataque contra aquella pared, La espada se vio envuelta en una luz azul, Fye tapo su rostro con sus ropas mientras Kurogane sostenía firmemente su espada contra la pared.

-Eriol: Un intento baldío, esa pared esta hecha con la energía de Sakura, nadie podrá deshacerla a menos que ella lo desee.

-Syaoran: (Debo levantarme y llegar a Sakura…)

-Fye: ¡Detén el Tomaru!

-Eriol: sabes que es imposible una vez que he hecho el hechizo no hay vuelta atrás… a menos que tu desees entregar algo mas…

-Kurogane: ¡¿De que demonios hablan?!

Kurogane salio expulsado, cayendo de espaldas tras un rayo de luz que salio de la pared, Fye fue junto a el, y miro a Eriol mientras ayudaba a Kurogane, el joven de cabellos rubios seguía en el suelo y la princesa seguía llorando sentada en aquel cojin.

-Fye: ¿Qué entregaste para hacer el Tomaru?

-Eriol: algo que ninguno de ustedes podrá reemplazar… di los recuerdos de mi padre… en tres horas yo seré el rey de Rohan gracias a mi hechizo y gracias a entregar ese hermoso aunque triste recuerdo de mi padre…

-Kurogane: ¿El rey de Rohan?...

-Fye: el Tomaru es un hechizo muy poderoso… concede al mago cualquier cosa a cambio de lo mas valioso que posea… Tomaru significa detenerse, todos olvidaremos lo que ocurrió y empezaremos con Eriol de rey olvidándonos del Joven Syaoran…

-Eriol: Así es Fye, como siempre me sorprendes… ¿Y ahora si ves oscuridad en mi alma?...

-Syaoran: No… No hay oscuridad en tu alma… lo que hay es dolor… un dolor mas fuerte que el que siento yo ahora…

Eriol estaba sorprendido al ver como Syaoran seguía caminando hacia el a pesar que el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-Syaoran: No es justo que pague alguien tan noble… como la princesa Sakura por el dolor que sientes… No es justo…

Syaoran comenzaba a jadear, y las siluetas de Sakura y Eriol que se encontraban frente a el solo eran figuras sin una forma definida.

-Eriol: (Como es posible… el nenasai ya se completo…)

-Syaoran: Yo no permitiré que hagas lo que te plazca, por una tonta venganza… estas lastimando a la persona que quiero y a mi pueblo… No lo permitiré.

Syaoran seguía avanzando hasta el punto en que su visión fue nula, Sakura seguía viendo como su corazón se estaba destrozando, con cada paso de Syaoran más lágrimas salían de los ojos tristes de la princesa.

-Sakura: (Sya… Syaoran…)


	15. El despertar de Sakura

Capitulo XV: El despertar de Sakura.

Tan solo esperaba el momento de decir te quiero, pero nunca me atreví, perdí tantas oportunidades de decírtelo que al final ese momento especial nunca llego. En aquel palacio Eriol veía en su pecho una piedra que se tornaba cada vez más oscura, Syaoran seguía en el suelo ciego y con aquel dolor en el pecho.

"Esa es la piedra del Tomaru…"

-Kurogane: La piedra del hechizo del tiempo Fye?...

-Fye: así es… si pudiera tenerla intentaría dar algo a cambio de arreglarlo todo… aunque lo único especial para mi son mis poderes…

-Kurogane: Nosotros no debemos sacrificarnos… lo que debemos hacer es que Eriol cambie el hechizo con el sacrificio que esta dispuesto a hacer…

-Fye: así no funciona el Tomaru… Para cambiar lo pedido se debe dar un sacrificio diferente al anterior… el mismo sacrificio no sirve por lo que el Tomaru continuaría… cuando esa piedra se vuelva por completo negra… se completaran las 3 horas…

-Kurogane: ¿Y si rompemos la piedra?...

-Fye: lo único que haríamos seria adelantar el hechizo, es mejor que se detenga.

-Kurogane: ¿Qué?

-Fye: ¡Syaoran ya detente o morirás!

-Kurogane: ese chico es muy obstinado… aunque… (Si fuera Tomoyo estoy seguro haría lo mismo.)

Syaoran seguía tirado en el suelo boca abajo, respirando profusamente, tenia una de sus manos en el pecho, el joven no distinguía si tenia sus ojos abiertos o cerrados, igualmente todo su mundo había oscurecido desde que Sakura estaba fuera de si.

-Syaoran (yo solo deseaba… estar contigo y poder compensarte los diez años de mi ausencia, hoy me encuentro aquí frente a ti y no te reconozco mi querida Sakura en verdad ¿Has perdido tu luz?, esa maravillosa luz con la que iluminabas mi mundo y mi vida.)

Eriol veía como en los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a salir lagrimas, ante la sorpresa Eriol solo sonrió levemente, el se levanto mirando al Joven que estaba en el suelo por el cual ya no sentía aquel odio.

-Eriol (Tu eres capaz de despertarla ¿no es así?... ¿Tanto te quiere?)

Syaoran comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo nuevamente para llegar hasta la princesa quien lloraba cada vez más intensamente.

-Fye: Basta Syaoran San!!!

Syaoran sentía como aquel dolor que había comenzado en su pecho ahora abarcaba casi todo su cuerpo, Fye comenzó a usar su magia contra aquella pared, Kurogane veía como los poderes de Fye eran rebotados de la nada el joven mago parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo sin ningún resultado.

-Fye: Basta Eriol, Por favor ese poder va a matar a Syaoran el no es un ser con poderes mágicos.

-Eriol: Te equivocas… O al menos así parece… Syaoran es más fuerte de lo que crees, otra persona ya se habría rendido o habría muerto hace mucho.

-Syaoran: no… no puedo darme ninguno de esos lujos… no me puedo morir… y no puedo rendirme… aun no lo he dicho Sakura…

En aquel momento la joven tomo un pequeño corazón que colgaba en su cuello, apretándolo fuertemente entre sus manos.

-Fye: esa magia la estas sacando del alma de la Princesa, así ella nunca despertara ¡además de que el nenasai es mas fuerte por la pureza de esa alma que estas utilizando!

-Eriol (¿Estas sufriendo Princesa?... no puedo verte sufrir, tú me aceptaste tal como soy… fuiste más que una amiga parta mí.)

-Kurogane: Con este tipo de personas no sirve el habla solo funciona ¡la fuerza bruta!

Kurogane blandió nuevamente su espada contra la pared viendo el mismo resultado; Eriol miraba aquella tristeza en la princesa sus ojos no detenían las lagrimas y veía fijamente a aquel joven en el suelo aunque sus ojos eran vacíos. Fye miraba extrañado como Eriol se acercaba lentamente hasta Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla, y susurro algo en su oído.

-Eriol: Satori…

Eriol posteriormente se quito aquel collar negro del cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo, este se rompió en mil pedazos y posteriormente la pulsera de oro que absorbía las energías de la princesa cayo al suelo.

-Kurogane: ¿Qué es eso?

-Fye: el Satori…

-Kurogane: ¿El que?

-Fye: El Satori es una palabra japonesa que significa despertar… es el hechizo que contrarresta al nenasai.

-Kurogane: ¿Quieres decir que la princesa despertara?.

-Fye: así es…

Aquellos ojos verdes nuevamente tenían luz, aquella luz que parecía espantar cualquier oscuridad, aquella pureza del alma y aquella ternura del corazón. Sakura pudo colocarse de pie, e inmediatamente corrió hasta Syaoran, quien estaba en el suelo.

-Sakura: ¡Syaoran!

-Syaoran (Sa… Sakura?)

Sakura tomo la mano del joven de cabellos rubios volteándose Syaoran pudo sentir como aquella dulce calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura calmaba aquel inmenso dolor; Sakura coloco la cabeza de Syaoran sobre sus piernas y acerco su rostro al de el tocando su frente con la del joven.

-Sakura: Perdóname Syaoran kun…

-Syaoran: No Princesa… perdóneme usted a mi por no poder cumplirle lo que le prometo.

-Sakura: No digas eso…

-Syaoran: le prometí no volver a dejarla sola… y mire lo que paso, por dejarla sola una noche casi…

-Sakura: Por favor calla… y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Syaoran: ahora que estas aquí, junto a mí, todo el dolor se fue.

Sakura comenzó a llorar mientras Syaoran tanteaba sus mejillas intentando secar las lágrimas; Eriol se acerco hasta ellos, arrodillándose junto a la princesa.

-Eriol: el estará bien… solo dale unos minutos para que se repongan tus energías Sakura y el también se repondrá.

-Sakura: ¿Por qué Eriol?.

-Eriol: no es por ti princesa… he visto mi error, y es una desgracia que ya no tenga marcha atrás… el Tomaru se completara en menos de una hora.

Fye dio un paso al frente viendo que aquella pared había desaparecido al momento en que Eriol dijo Satori, Kurogane iba en plan amenazante hasta donde estaba Syaoran pero Fye lo detuvo, entendiendo el arrepentimiento de Eriol.

-Fye: Debemos de hacer otro Tomaru con esa misma piedra y así poder anular el anterior.

Eriol se saco la cadena de donde guindaba la pequeña piedra gris, aquella joya tenía el centro negro, Eriol le dio la piedra a Fye sin que este se la pidiera.

-Eriol: Les pido perdón a todos… y les daré otra alternativa de anular el Tomaru.

-Fye: solo existen 2 formas de detener el Tomaru, una es reiniciando el hechizo y la otra es tomando la vida de la persona que lo ha realizado.

-Eriol: así es…

-Kurogane: Y así será…

Kurogane apunto el filo de su espada hacia Eriol quien permanecía inmóvil; pero Sakura se levanto muy despacio, abrazando aquellas togas negras que llevaba el joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Eriol: ¿Qué haces Sakura?.

-Sakura: No puedo verte morir… No quiero que mueras.

-Eriol: Pero después de lo que hice estoy dispuesto a tomar mi castigo.

-Kurogane: todos deben admitir sus destinos, y este es el de el.

-Sakura: No quiero que muera… Eriol San es mi mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Eriol expresaron mucha sorpresa ante esta confesión de Sakura, Kurogane veía como la princesa se aferraba a aquel joven, Syaoran había recuperado un poco más sus fuerzas y su vista regresaba progresivamente.

-Sakura: tu me acompañaste por 10 años, cada vez que mi tristeza me ahogaba… cuando me sentía sola tu estabas allí, fuiste un amigo incondicional, y lo que has hecho es porque cuando yo te contaba de mi soledad tu no me contabas de la tuya.

-Eriol (Sakura…)

Eriol abrazo fuertemente a Sakura dejando caer una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla, Fye bajo la hoja de la espada de Kurogane y miro aquella piedra en su mano.

-Fye: no podemos dejar que el hechizo se cumpla.

-Kurogane: me dijiste que había que sacrificar lo mas valioso para alguien… yo no podría hacer eso.

-Sakura: no es querer… es deber ¿No es así Syaoran?.

-Syaoran: No quiero acompañarte en esto Sakura, No quiero.

Syaoran se levanto con gran esfuerzo, Sakura miraba al joven quien nuevamente poseía luz en su mirada, la princesa se le acerco colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Sakura: Ya puedes ver.

-Syaoran: No quiero… me entiendes… al fin se a donde pertenezco.

Syaoran abrazo a la princesa y comenzó a llorar, Eriol cerraba sus manos en señal de rabia e impotencia, Kurogane no sabia de que hablaban Y Fye miraba aquella piedra maldiciéndola.

-Syaoran: No quiero perderte Sakura… pertenezco a Clow… te pertenezco a ti…


	16. Memorias de un amor

Capitulo XVI: Memorias de un amor

Tan solo esperaba el momento de decir te quiero, pero nunca me atreví, perdí tantas oportunidades de decírtelo que al final ese momento especial nunca llego y deseo revivir las memorias de un amor. Aquel palacio era imponente, Por primera vez Syaoran no deseaba llamarlo hogar, solo deseaba irse junto con su querida princesa.

-Eriol: No permitiré que ustedes hagan alguna locura, este problema lo inicie yo y debo terminarlo.

-Sakura: Por lo que he entendido se debe dar algo a cambio de arreglarlo todo, algo con la misma fuerza del hechizo.

-Eriol: así es… No estarás pensando…

-Syaoran: se lo que estas pensando y no lo acepto.

-Sakura: Syaoran… ven acompáñame.

-Fye: quedan menos de 50 minutos.

-Sakura: Tiempo suficiente…

Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y ambos subieron las escaleras del palacio entrando al cuarto del joven, aquel retrato seguía igual de imponente aquel rey pintado en acuarelas estaba mirando sonrientemente a aquel bebe en sus piernas.

-Sakura: en verdad estoy segura que fue un excelente rey.

-Syaoran: ¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme?

-Sakura: creo que debemos entregar lo más preciado para nosotros… lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…

Sakura veía el suelo y de pronto miro hacia aquel balcón en donde le dio al joven de cabellos rubios aquel tímido y torpe primer beso como su más preciado regalo.

-Syaoran: Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo Sakura.

-Sakura: me gusta cuando no usas formalismos.

-Syaoran: No quiero perder lo que tenemos, lo que somos, lo que sentimos… ¿No lo ves Sakura?... te pertenezco… haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no me obligues a olvidarte… no me obligues a volver a dejarte.

-Sakura: ven Syaoran… Dime ¿que ves?

Syaoran y Sakura se acercaron hasta el balcón desde allí se podía ver mas allá de las paredes delimitantes del castillo, aquellos techos rojos de un hermoso poblado que crecía y deseaba prosperar.

-Sakura: Una vez me dijiste que deseabas llamarle hogar a esto, a esta gente le eres útil, recuerda encontraste a donde perteneces.

-Syaoran: Ya te dije que pertenezco a tu reino, a tus sueños, a tus sentimientos.

-Sakura: es verdad… pero aquí hay quienes te necesitan, ellos no merecen vivir el error de otros, ni merecen sufrir por el amor de otros…

-Syaoran: ¿Y nosotros si merecemos pagar por los demás?

-Sakura: Ellos te necesitan Syaoran… no quiero que esto ocurra, pero se que yo lo haría por mi pueblo… No sabes como me llena de felicidad el corazón cuando veo a los niños jugar en el parque y saludarme alegremente, cuando veo el hermoso trabajo que ha hecho mi hermano por el Reino de Clow me llena de orgullo ser la princesa de Clow.

Sakura miraba hacia el horizonte el sol comenzaba a matizar, los rojos y rosas desfilaban en el cielo pintándolo como un mar de mariposas, el joven de cabellos claros miraba aquellos ojos que nuevamente tenían luz.

-Sakura: yo tengo fe en que tú serás un rey tan grande como mi hermano… Y aunque yo no te recuerde, dentro de mí, me sentiré agradecida por no defraudar la fe que tengo en ti Syaoran Kun.

-Syaoran: si entregamos este sentimiento… ya no te importare ¿verdad Sakura?

-Sakura: siempre me importaras Syaoran… se que yo nunca podría olvidarte… solo necesito ver aquellos cerezos y recuerdo tu rostro… tu olor… tu voz y tus ojos.

-Syaoran: Necesito que sepas que yo te…

-Sakura: es mejor que no me lo digas… si lo escucho de tus labios… me derrumbo

Sakura toco con los dedos aquellos labios dulces que pertenecían a aquel joven con los ojos azules, el solo tomo entre sus brazos a su querida Sakura y ella oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Syaoran: entonces… ¿esta es la despedida?

-Sakura: es un hasta luego… y un te quiero disfrazado de adiós.

Syaoran abrazo a Sakura fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ella solo escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven y sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus ropas; Syaoran sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa; Syaoran levanto el rostro de la princesa delicadamente, viendo aquellos ojos húmedos y desesperanzados.

-Syaoran: Yo te prometí no volver a dejarte sola… nunca me iré de ti, porque formo parte de tu ser.

-Sakura: es la segunda vez que me despido de ti, sin la seguridad de volver a verte… Te amo Syaoran… y nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer…

Syaoran se a cerco suavemente al rostro triste de aquella joven de ojos verdes, sus suaves labios eran acariciados por aquella boca que derrochaba dulzura y dolor, Sakura apretaba las ropas del joven entre sus manos y el acariciaba las mejillas de la joven con una mano y la otra abrazaba aquel frágil cuerpo contra el suyo; la luna había aparecido en aquel matizado cielo y hacia presencia de aquella despedida que parecía el inicio de lo que podía llamarse un amor eterno; Sakura se alejo lentamente del rostro del joven y hablándole al oído susurro.

-Sakura: mis sueños se quedan contigo, eres mi corazón y ni el olvido me arrancara este amor.

La sala se hacia mas grande cada vez, Fye esperaba impacientemente la decisión de su rey, ya solo quedaban 20 minutos para que se completara el tiempo del Tomaru. Sakura y Syaoran habían bajado tomados de manos, el se acerco hasta Fye, en ningún momento se alejaban el uno del otro.

-Syaoran: hemos decidido realizar nosotros el sacrificio y poder realizar nuevamente el Tomaru.

-Eriol: Sacrificaran su amor?... eso es lo mas grande que puede poseer una persona.

-Sakura: es algo que hemos decidido nosotros, además siempre recordare la infancia en la que estuve junto a Syaoran.

-Eriol: cierto pero todo lo que sienten se congelara, un amor congelado en el tiempo, nadie lo recordara… serán memorias de un amor perdidas…

-Syaoran: Lo haremos… hazlo Fye.

Kurogane se mantenía al margen como le era costumbre y el mago de capa blanca no dijo nada, tomo las manos de los jóvenes y coloco la piedra, Sakura y Syaoran se veían fijamente mientras Fye levantaba su hermoso báculo de nácar y una Luz circular salía de los pies de los jóvenes.

-Fye: Para Obtener algo de gran fuerza algo de enorme valor debe perderse, que todo sea como debe ser y que se tome lo mas preciado… "Tomaru"…

Aquella luz blanca se torno turquesa, el viento dejaba jugar en el aire los cabellos de los jóvenes y el color de la piedra nuevamente era blanca; al finalizar, todo se calmo, Syaoran tomo la piedra y la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Sakura: ¿es todo?

-Fye: me temo que si… hay 3 horas antes de que el Tomaru se realice.

-Sakura: ¿Puedes llevarme a casa Syaoran?

-Syaoran: Vamos a casa…

-Eriol: Yo retornare al reino del Sengoku… pido perdón por su sacrificio, espero que algún día sepan perdonar este enorme error.

-Sakura: ve tranquilo Eriol, gracias por haber sido un alivio para mí… siempre te recordare.

-Eriol: adiós y perdón Sakura.

Eriol no se atrevió a despedirse de Syaoran, sabia que aquel rencor en el joven había crecido, Fye miro a Sakura y a Syaoran ambos se preparaban para partir.

-Fye: aunque el Tomaru se ejecute y tu estés allá con la Princesa Syaoran, regresaras aquí, Tomaru significa detenerse, el tiempo se detiene y todas las piezas van al lugar donde se suponen deben ir tu volverás a Rohan y no recordaras.

-Syaoran: aun así me iré con ella…

-Sakura: no necesita llevarnos señor Fye… ya se utilizar mis poderes, puedo llegar a mi reino sola.

-Fye: yo buscare a Chii, de seguro esta desactivada en algún rincón del castillo.

-Kurogane: yo iré a buscar a la princesa Tomoyo… debo aclarar que usted su alteza Syaoran es un hombre honorable y valiente… siempre estaré a sus servicios pase lo que pase.

-Syaoran: gracias Kurogane.

-Kurogane: y a usted princesa fue un placer conocerla.

Sakura abrió sus alas todos quedaron encantados con aquellas plumas rosas que salían de la espalda de la hermosa princesa, la aparición de un ángel era lo mas cercano que podía existir, eso le parecía al joven Syaoran; Sakura Tomo de sus manos a Kurogane y a su joven amor, aquel viaje entre mundos era extraño pero rápido; en menos de diez minutos se completaba y nuevamente estaban en Clow.

-Sakura: hemos llegado.

De aquel palacio una hermosa joven de cabellos color noche corrió hasta ellos abrazando fuertemente a Kurogane quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Tomoyo: Gracias a dios todos están aquí y a salvo.

-Kurogane: hay mucho que decir y más que contar.

Por las escaleras bajaba un joven mago que abrazo fuertemente a aquella princesa de ojos verdes y atrás se imponía la figura de un rey que bajaba algo incrédulo y abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

-Touya: eres tú… estas aquí de nuevo.

-Sakura: perdóname hermano por preocuparte.

-Touya: Te agradezco esto Syaoran… nunca sabré como pagarte.

Syaoran sonreía al ver aquel hermoso encuentro, aunque su realidad era la mas triste, ya el tiempo se iba escurriendo como el agua entre los dedos, Touya había invitado a todo aquel grupo a una tarde en el palacio, Kurogane estaba junto a Tomoyo, el explicaba poco a poco lo que ocurría, y sabia que eso también los afectaría.

-Tomoyo: eso quiere decir que puedo terminar casada con Syaoran San?.

-Kurogane: todos olvidaremos lo ocurrido… así que supongo es posible.

-Tomoyo: pero… yo te quiero a ti…

-Kurogane: eso no le importa a la magia… el hechizo no perdona a nadie.

Sakura estaba con Syaoran quien le pedía ser discretos con el hechizo formulado.

-Sakura: no vale la pena decirlo, de todas formas se olvidara.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el banco que se encontraba en el jardín ya el día se estaba escurriendo entre las montañas y en aquel cielo naranja y rosa, la primera estrella había aparecido.

-Sakura: ya esta llegando la noche… supongo que no queda más de una hora.

-Syaoran: no importa cuanto falta sino el tiempo que estamos viviendo.

-Sakura: supongo que… ahora si me olvidaras Syaoran Kun.

-Syaoran: no pude olvidarte en diez años Sakura… ¿Cómo olvidarte en tres horas?.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven de ojos azules; ambos podían ver a su lado los cerezos, La princesa suavemente saco aquella cadena con el camafeo en forma de corazón.

-Sakura: gracias a este hermoso regalo pude sentirte cerca de mi… y recordarte todos los días… quiero que lo lleves contigo.

-Syaoran: lo que hiciste con esa pequeña flor fue lo mas hermoso que puedo recordar de mi vida… ten…

Syaoran saco un pequeño pañuelo blanco grabado "S&S", Sakura lo miro y al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus lagrimas brotaron sin un porque.

-Sakura: lo guardaste…

-Syaoran: gracias a el, siempre estuviste junto a mi corazón Sakura… es mejor entrar, comenzara a hacer frío.

El joven rubio se levanto, pero sintió como la princesa tomaba su manga, y sin mirarlo a los ojos hablaba tan suave como le era costumbre.

-Sakura: Un poco mas… por favor, solo un poco mas.

El joven se quito la capa y se la coloco en los hombros a la suave doncella, se sentó nuevamente a su lado dejándola recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Así pasaron la hora ya se había acabado el tiempo, ambos sentados en aquel banco sin hablar solo sintiéndose uno junto al otro, Luego apareció Kurogane y la hermosa Tomoyo junto con Yukito y el noble rey Touya.

-Kurogane: ya nos hemos despedido del rey… deberíamos irnos alteza.

-Tomoyo: yo me encargare del viaje de regreso a Rohan.

-Syaoran: Gracias por su hospitalidad, y disculpe todos los contratiempos.

-Touya: espero regresen pronto… serán bienvenidos.

Syaoran se despidió de la princesa con un beso en la mejilla, la miro y podía sentir como una mitad de el se quedaba en aquellos ojos, mientras ella solo deseaba una hora mas. Los ojos de Sakura veían como su joven amor se preparaba para irse, ella sabía que en cualquier momento el Tomaru daría inicio.

-Sakura (No… No te vayas…)

Touya y Yukito miraban como aquella joven de cabellos negros realizaba un hechizo para transportarse junto a sus compañeros, de pronto Touya se asombro al ver como Sakura dejo escapar un grito de desesperación.

-Sakura: ¡No te vayas Syaoran!

Syaoran miraba como su Sakura corría hacia el pero sentía que el tiempo comenzaba a detenerse, ella extendió su mano y el intentaba moverse hacia ella, pero todo estaba inmóvil incluso las personas que estaban a su alrededor; Syaoran extendió su mano también y pudo rozar los dedos de la joven cuando sus cuerpos quedaron sin movimiento.

-Syaoran: Sa…. Sakura…

Lo ultimo que diviso aquel joven fue una lagrima corriendo por las suaves mejillas de la princesa; El tan solo esperaba el momento de decir te quiero, pero nunca se atrevió, perdió tantas oportunidades de decírselo que al final ese momento especial nunca llego y en su corazón solo deseaba revivir las memorias de un amor. Al final el Tomaru se había completado; que todo sea como debe ser y que se tome lo mas preciado.

-Syaoran (¿Dónde estoy?...)

En aquellos ojos se reflejaban las sombras de un árbol bañado en flor, aun estaba algo aturdido aquel jovencito tirado en el césped, veía como se colaban rayos de luz entre las hojas y caían sobre su cara. También podía sentir a alguien apoyado sobre su pecho y en su mano derecha una piedra blanca.

-Syaoran (Esta piedra es…)

Al mirar sobre su pecho pudo ver como una pequeña niña dormía placidamente, al despertar aquella pequeña pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes y aquella placida sonrisa.

-Syaoran: ¿Sakura?

-Sakura: creo que… todo volvió a ser como debía ser Syaoran.

-Syaoran: tengo 10 años?

-Sakura: así parece… vamos a recuperar esos diez años.

-Syaoran: a pesar de mi edad… hay algo que deseo decirte… y debe ser ahora antes de que vuelva a sentirme como un niño… Te amo Sakura y esta vez haré las cosas como deben ser…

Aquella pequeña princesa apoyo su cabeza nuevamente sobre Syaoran, y ambos se quedaron dormidos, como si todo lo ocurrido en aquellos 10 años de distancia nunca hubiera existido; fueron diez años de añoranza, 10 años de lagrimas y 10 años de memorias, que solo ellos dos recordaron y que en secreto las llamaron las memorias de un amor.

FIN


End file.
